Black Sun
by Damn Straight it's Saira
Summary: When a girls' almost fiance is murdered while hiking in the woods on vacation in Forks, what happens when she decides to follow him to the place where he died? POST NEW MOON! multiple O.C.s [[chapter 15 is UPPP]]
1. change

**Hi everybody!**

**Umm... I was playing on Photoshop and had the sudden idea for this story. And this is after New Moon, so it will have LOTS of spoilers for those of you who haven't read it. shame on you**

**I hope you like it!! r+r when you're done pleeeeease!!**

**This is my first O.C. (s) so I hope you like her!**

**Also, there _will_ be language, hence the T rating.**

**Oh and yes I know the names are the same as those from the vampire chronicles. I thought it fit for the two of them.**

I was a seventeen year old girl sitting in the rain at the funeral of a young man that I had loved dearly. Everyone else was already gone. The funeral must have ended a while ago, but I couldn't remember how long exactly. It may have been hours, but it may have been only minutes. I didn't care.

From the day I heard he was dead, I had only spoken once, and that was simply a whispered "_Leave me alone_." issued to my mother. I thought back to that fateful day when I found out of his death while I stayed sitting, soaking, in the rain.

"_Hello?... oh yes, hi, how are you?... Oh, why?... Oh my god!" my mother said, "Oh no! How did it...?...oh god..."_

"_What mom?" I asked quizzically._

"_Okay. I'll tell her. Okay. Yeah, bye." my mother hung up the phone with tears in her eyes. "Claudia? I have something to tell you." she said solemnly._

"_Yeah?" I said hesitantly, a little worried at this point._

"_Louis, he- he... well," oh right, Louis was somewhere in the sate of Washington. I hoped he wasn't hurt or anytht- "He was k-killed. They don't know how and they don't know who. They reported him missing from the woods off by a little town he was staying in called Forks and they... they found blood. Darling, the blood was Louis' and there was too much of it for him to be alive. They're going to have the funeral here in New York. I'm so sorry Claudia"_

_I didn't say anything. I felt numb all over. A million thoughts were going through my head. I didn't even notice when my mother turned to me and hugged her then walked away thinking I might need space. She was right._

While I was sitting at the church, soaked, still in my black dress and blue shoes, the blue shoes he bought for me when he took me shopping for our fourth anniversary, I decided this: I would go to this place where he was killed and find out who killed him. And get revenge.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen!" said the too-sweet flight attendant over the speakers, "We hope that weather you are coming home or just left, that we may be the first to welcome you to Seattle!"

"Fuck off," I mumbled, barely audible.

I was in first class on a large plane landing in Seattle, where I would then take a train to Forks. I had with me all of my belongings that I could fit into the two suitcases I brought, given they were rather large suitcases, but the point remained.

"Please stay seated until the fasten seat belts light goes off and the plane is at a complete halt. Have a nice day!" the girl at on the speaker continued, oblivious to the insult that had just been issued at her.

A few minutes later, after it seemed _everyone_ else was off the plane, I was finally able to get my carry on five-hundred dollar Gucci backpack from above my seat and exit the plane, the sooner the better, though I realized that sooner had already passed by.

'Oh shit,' I realized after I had walked out of the terminal and ordered a much-needed café mocha from a coffee shop in the main part of the airport, 'where do I go now?'

I finally decided after hours of sitting in the airport coffee shop, spending a small fortune on coffee after coffee, that I would just rent a hotel room until I could get into a school, and then I would work something out with them. 'Or whatever.' I added mentally, trying to sound tough to even myself, though as far as I knew, nobody could hear me.

A few day later I was headed to Forks High School from a shabby hotel that I would be very grateful to see torn down, to see if I could make arrangements to attend said High School.

The principal seemed nice enough, "Hello, Miss...?"

"Debeau. Claudia Debeau." I informed.

"Ah, Miss Debeau. So what can I do for you?" the principal asked.

"Well, I just moved here from New York City, without my parents, and they gave me money to come here and everything and they're planning on giving me anything I need, but I do need to go to school, so I was wondering how I would go about that?" I explained.

"New York City, eh? What brings you from so far across the country?"

"I'd rather not say, really." I said, barely audible.

"Oh. Well that's... fine then. So you're living alone? Where are you staying as of now?"

"In a hotel, I'm thinking of renting somewhere, but don't know where."

"Ah. We can set you up staying with another student, if you like?"

"Um... I don't know..."

"Oh, give it a try. A least until you have something worked out. I'm sure we can find you a suitable host for a while." the principal decided that my silence was approval to this idea and carried on, "So, now that that's settled, let's see about getting you enrolled here at Forks High..."

I was going to have to live with someone? Bleargh. This might not be too fun. As long as they left me alone. That was all I wanted.

' I _need_ to get a car...' I said to myself after paying the dude in the taxi almost 70 bucks to get an uncomfortable and jostling ride to my new home. The hosts' name was a bird or something. Dove, maybe? No, something like that though... ah, well here went nothing.

_Knock knock knock_

I looked around the yard and saw a police car, which startled me at first, but them I remembered the principal telling me that I would be staying with the police chief, which would explain the car. Then I noticed a very shiny red motorcycle in the back of a red Chevvie, very old. Possibly from the fifties or so. For a moment I stared at the lovely truck and envied the bike until a plump man in his forties with a receding hairline came to the door.

"Ah! You must be Claudia! Hi there, I'm Mr. Swan," the plump man said.

'_That was it. Swan'_

"But you may call me Charlie. My daughter Bella is upstairs right now. She'll be in your grade and showing you around and all that fun stuff; hold on, I'll get her. Oh, come in, come in, here give me your bags! Okay, I'll be right back. _BELLLAAAA!_" he said. The Bella part of course wasn't directed towards me, but the rest was. He seemed nice. Certainly not the killer type. I mentally marked him off my list of suspects.

A girl that must have been Bella bounded down the stairs and tripped on her own feet at the bottom and was caught immediately by someone that looked half human, half marble statue, who descended at an amazing pace behind her, and who Charlie glared at.

He was perfect. His auburn hair looked like something out of one of those hair care commercials and his skin made him look like he just jumped out of a sixteenth century painting. His black shirt was crumpled in a flattering way and his pants weren't too loose or too tight. I had the feeling that the clothes didn't matter as much, that he would look just as gorgeous in a plastic bag. Not that I wanted to _see_ him in aforementioned plastic bag or anything... But not only was he stunning with material items, but his _face_... I realized that he was staring back with an amused expression and that I must look like shit in its most pure and simplest form. Ugh. My long black hair that usually when taken care of by my stylist ended in a point on my upper back was sticking up at unnatural angles and was probably not ending in the point it was supposed to, and my azure eyes must have been puffy from crying in the taxi and my black heels were scuffed to hell... Ew.

I was pulled out of my mental rant when Bella said cheerily, "Hi, I'm Bella, this is Edward. And so that makes you Claudia?" as she was pulled by the waist closer to the stunning being who must have been Edward, and who must have been taken.

"Uh, umm... wha? Oh! Oh, yeah. I'm Claudia." I said, still mentally gawking at Edward.

"Well, if you want, I can show you where you'll be staying?" said Bella.

"S-sure." I stammered, refocusing.

A few moments later we were at the top of the stairs heading to a room, Bella's by the looks of it.

"So this is my room, don't worry we won't be sharing a room. Yours is the next one over that way, but we do share a bathroom..." Bella started rambling on enthusiastically while Edward pulled her close again and kissed the top of her head and Bella playfully waved her hand at him to stop, but it looked like she didn't really meant it. "School, starts kinda early, well, early for me, but anything before ten is early for me, but anyway, there's already an alarm clock in your room set for the right time and everything, if you don't have a car I can drive you into school if you want. We have all the same classes, except for Geometry, but that's okay, I guess. I think you have Geometry with Edward, right?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." He smiled at me but then went back to stroking Bella's hair and kissing her forehead again, much to her faux-disapproval.

"Yeah, so anyway, here's your schedule and now let me show you to your room! God, I feel like one of the people that bring your bags up for you into hotel rooms. Ick."

"Bell, I was one of those people who bring your bags up for you into hotel rooms." said Edward with a crooked grin.

"Oh. Sorry." Bella cringed. "When was that?"

"In 19- oh, uh, I dunno." He realized he messed up and went silent and still as stone, but what did he mess up?

"So," Bella glared at Edward then continued, "_This_ will be your room. It's kinda small I know, but it's nice enough." She was right, it was pretty nice. At the far end of the yellow wall there was a single bed and next to it a bed-side table with a small light. Beyond that, a fairly large window looking out at the forest behind the house, casting a green hue all around the room, despite the yellow lights. On the opposite wall there was a dresser and a desk. Upon the wall above my bed was an astonishing painting of a meadow; it was perfect. The small clearing was bathed in yellowy sunlight and there were flowers and grasses that I could've sworn could jump off of the canvas and sway in the wind at any beck or call.

"So what do you think?" asked Bella, a little on edge, as if worried over weather I would like it or not.

"I... like it!" I said, surprised at how much that was true. It looked almost exactly like my room back at home, in New York, which reminded me of Louis and how much time we'd spent there (not doing anything... most of the time), which reminded me of why I was there in this room in the first place.

Suddenly Edward went stiff and his eyes flashed.

"Bella," he spoke in a clear smooth voice that sounded like what fine chocolate might sound like if it had a voice, "Can I speak to you in your room for a moment?"

"Um, sure? Uh, Claudia, we'll be right back, just hold on a sec."

That was strange. I heard the door close, and I noticed how I could hear clearly through the wall one hushed questioning voice.

"Girlfriend? How serious? ... Oh. Wow. You mean... _that_ Louis, but he's not... dead, he was turn- Wait... what?!" whispered obviously Bella's very confused voice.

Suddenly my head was spinning. I wobbled uneasily. How did they _know_ all of that? Why could I hear Bella's voice just fine, but not Edward's? How did they know who I was? Louis wasn't dead? He was _what_? What didn't I know that they did? How did they know about Louis' death? How did they know about Louis in the first place? What happened to Louis?! Whatever it was, I needed to find out. Now.

But before I could do anything else, the soft white carpeting was suddenly up against my face.

"Claudia?" said a voice from far away. I felt like I was flying. Or rather it _looked_ like I was flying. In the sky? Yes, the sky, there went a cloud. I realized I was dreaming, and was perfectly fine with that, because in front of me there was a young man floating, looking at me with wide, beautiful eyes and a lovely smile playing on his lips as he said my name again. It was Louis. My Louis. But there was something distinctly different about him. He was _gorgeous_. Not just in an everyday male-model way that was a regularity, but just astoundingly beautiful. His skin was also much paler than usual. Bone white almost, but that was to be expected, as he was dead. But still, his eyes were red. That was odd. They were usually bright green. Hmm... Then they were changing. His eyes were slowly turning to a darker red, then eventually black... Black? Why were his eyes black? Above everything else, in the sun, he was sparkling with the strength of a thousand diamonds, like they were embedded in his skin, and reflecting against the sun. He reached out to me, but this time with a mocking grin, but I didn't care as I flew forward with my arms outstretched, trying to get him but never getting there. Suddenly we were in a forest, and he was no longer smiling. I heard waves crashing in the distance. His beautiful lips were pulled back from his teeth and he let out a snarl from deep in his throat. He snarled _at_ me. And suddenly he lunged at my throat, landing only his startlingly cold hands on either of my shoulders first, and though I tried to get away, he held me in place, backed me up into a tree and lowered his mouth to my throat, but just before he bit through my skin, he said my name again, except with one addition: "Help me."

Suddenly I was awake, and noticed that the cold hands on my shoulders were not only in the dream world. They were Edward's -still startlingly cold and quite sobering- and he and Bella were looking over me with worried eyes. I immediately recognized the room as Bella's.

"Claudia? Edward, she's waking up!" said Bella, worried. I could see that Bella had a certain maternal side to her, which might have been only because she was older than me, if only by a little bit. A few measly months. I scowled.

"Claudia, I need you to tell me exactly why you fainted." said Edward, a bit of steel in his voice this time.

"Edward," Bella scolded, "She probably doesn't know why she fainted, it's hard to tell. If anyone were to know about that, it would be m-"

"I think she knows exactly why, Bella. Claudia, tell me." he demanded.

I was terrified, but was completely oblivious as to why I felt so frightened around him; he wasn't scarier than anyone else. Well anyone else _normal_, though I couldn't find why he wasn't quite normal..

"I-I heard..." my voice shook and I couldn't find my tongue to speak.

"You heard what?" Edward whispered eyes as cold as ice, burning into my own.

"I heard you mention..." I gulped, "Louis." I finished with a whisper. I caught the terrified and sad expression that passed over Bella's face, and realized that it mirrored my own expression at the same moment.

"That's what I was afraid of" whispered Edward to himself, his voice sad and worried this time. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then Bella interrupted his thoughts.

"Edward, we need to take her to see your family. They will be able to explain this more thoroughly than either of us can. It was Jasper and Alice that saw it happen in the first place..."

"My family?" Edward echoed. "No."

"She has a right to know. Edward, I know that this is not something I should be in power to ask, but, Edward, think about if that had happened to me and you thought _I_ was dead? Wouldn't you need to know what happened? Wouldn't you need to know _everything_ that happened?"

'_Thought he was dead?_'

"That's different." he mumbled.

"No it's not Edward. They are in the same place as we are now: about to declare their undying love and pledge to be together always. Though with us it _is_ a bit more permanent... but it's still the same idea."

"I-I want to know" I stammered, trying my hardest to make my face look pleading enough.

"Edward, if you don't then I will. I will drive her to your house and ask Carlisle to tell her, or better yet, I'll ask Alice and Jasper. You know and I know they will" Bella said with a tone of steel.

"SHE CAN'T KNOW!" Edward suddenly yelled, jumping up and making me jump myself, accompanied by a gasp.

"Edward..." Bella whispered.

"I know" Edward whispered gently, sitting down on a rocking chair in a corner. "Let's go."

A few moments later we were in Bella's car with Edward driving so Bella could comfort me, though she had to comfort Edward a bit more; he wasn't appreciative about the car's personal speed limitations.

We had just narrowly avoided Charlie. Edward snuck out the back window with Bella and then came up for me too. I was terrified because of the long jump, but as we landed, I barely felt a thing. Right before we got in the truck, Charlie called Bella, so Edward had to climb back into Bella's room with her on his back. so she could see Charlie, and it turned out that he was going down to somewhere called La Push, and from the ground I could see through the window Bella wince and Edward stiffen, neither of which I understood nor Charlie noticed. After they came back down and Charlie was heading down the stairs, the three of us hid behind the house until we heard Charlie's police cruiser pull off, then we got into Bella's car, and it ended up as a good thing that Charlie was gone, as the truck made an awfully loud noise as it started up.

A seemingly long time passed in silence until we showed up through the brush and plants and forest at Edward's home. It was a simply amazing almost mansion in a fairly large meadow in the middle of the woods, and when we got out of the car, I could faintly hear the gurgling of a creek near by.

"Alice probably already knows we're coming by now and has also probably informed the whole household about it." Edward grumbled.

We walked towards the door and suddenly I felt an icy metallic fear spreading through my stomach. I was just realizing that I was about to step into a house containing information no one else knew about, about my guessed ex boyfriend's death. But somehow I didn't think that that was the only reason I was afraid. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about the house and the whole idea gave my chills.

**I hope you all liked it. I hope to get the next one out by next weekend because of school and all...**

**If you liked it then please hit the small purple-ish button at the bottom saying REVIEW!!**

**I'll love you forever and back if you do this!!**

**Criticism is appreciated, but please no flames... I worked very hard on this, so please, be gentle... :3**


	2. truth

**Ummm... chapter two.**

**Once again, worked hard, no flames if you will.**

**Oh and I updated the first chap because eon some grammatical errors and changed some stuff around, nothing major, but just a few small details.**

As we entered the amazing house that was Edward's home, I noticed six other figures standing by a small raised platform holding a grand piano.

"Um, hello everyone." said Bella hesitantly. "I'm guessing you know why-"

"We know." said a girl, with a hint of annoyance but at the same time sorrow, who was much smaller than the others, barely grazing the shoulder of the man standing next to her. Like Edward, she was also astonishingly beautiful, but in a somehow softer way, but though none of their features had anything in common, all six of them shared the same liquid onyx eyes and dark purple bruise-like shadows under their eyes, and the same bone white skin, and I faintly recognized it from somewhere other than Edward, but could not put my finger on it.

"Alice, it is the only way to be fair to her. And anyways, she could want the same after she finds out..." Bella pleaded as she trailed off.

"How can you know that?" growled the man whose shoulder Alice barely grazed.

"How can you know that she will not?" asked Edward in, by far, the most calm tone.

"Claudia, I'm sorry, we have been rude. Let us introduce ourselves," said a man who, though Edward's was the calmest tone, this man outdid him in a calm everything else, "I am Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme," he gestured down to her, and she nodded once in response, he continued, "this is Alice," the short girl, "Jasper," the man who growled, "Emmet, and Rosalie", a large bear of a man and an unnaturally gorgeous -even for the rest of them- woman.

Jasper growled quietly again, and this time Alice placed her hand on his chest and after looking at her for a moment stopped and relaxed.

Alice gazed at Edward for a moment and he stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed.

"Lets take this to the Dining room, shall we?" asked Carlisle, but it wasn't really a question at all, for no one answered and soon I was being led towards what I guess ed was the Dining room.

We all sat down at a large table, with Carlisle at one end, Esme at the other and the rest of us scattered round on the sides, but I could tell that Bella and Edward were not likely to leave my side anytime soon, as if they were protecting me, but from what?

"You all know what the problem here is, so let's just skip straight to it." How did he know what it was about? A lucky guess maybe? I was about to be proven wrong. "Alice, Jasper?" all of our heads swiveled around to look at them.

Alice started, "I suppose we should start with the basics," she looked at me, a little wary, a little, sympathetic to me for whatever was so basic, "Claudia, we all, except Bella, are vampires,"

I gasped. I couldn't have heard right. _Vampires?_ That couldn't be true. Vampires didn't exist, at least not in the real world; my head was reeling for the second time that day. But before I could do anything such as faint, Alice started speaking again.

"But please, don't be alarmed, we aren't like most vampires from stories, or even other ones out there,"

There were _more_!

"We don't drink human blood. We only drink from wild animals, so you have no need to be scared."

"Except for the fact that we could break her in half in less than a second." mumbled Emmet, barely audible, and it seemed to meant to be not at all, because Rosalie whacked him on the back of his head with such a force that I feared brain damage, but he only shook his head and pouted like a child caught with his hand in the candy jar before dinner.

"As I was saying, we are good vampires, you could say, but I suppose that you want to know what this all has to do with Louis." she was right, "So, we can fill you in more on the vampiric aspect in a little bit, but on to what you want to know the most.

"Jasper and I were in the forest hunting," I shuddered, "and we noticed the smell of another vampire we've been trying to, uh, get rid of, for a while, and so we followed it, because it was very fresh, and that meant that she was close by. We followed it all the way deep into the forest and finally saw her, but couldn't get to her because... because, we also smelled a human. She was taunting him at that point, not yet going in for the kill. We watched silently, me holding Jasper back and knowing that if I took my eyes off of him for just one second, he would be sure to kill the boy, and I knew that I had to do everything in my power to not let him, or her, kill the boy."

"Or her?" I interjected.

"Yes, or her. Last year, Bella got in some trouble with a vampire that _did_ drink human blood, and Edward ended up killing him, so his mate, Victoria, decided to kill Bella, making it mate for mate, so she came here, and while trying to find her she had to sustain herself... with, with hikers." Alice paused for a moment and closed her eyes, but then she continued, "So I had to find a way to keep Jasper away from her, but also save the boy from death. By the time I was able to and had Jasper stable, she had already bitten him, but he wasn't dead yet, so I ran in, but it was too late, the venom was already too far under way of... changing, him. I scared her off and took him back here for the remainder of the transfor-"

"He's _HERE_!" I yelled. He was here all along! Why hadn't they just told me so in the first place! If he was all back to normal we could go back home! We could be back together and put this behind us, in the past. We would never speak of it again. We would-

"No." Alice said, shooting me down with a single word. I was very confused. "He's not here. After it was done and he was changed, he ran off, and I do think that he as not only been drinking animal blood, but I think he has been feeding off of humans as well. I'm sorry Claudia." I could tell she truly meant it.

I didn't understand. What had he been changed into? But I didn't need to answer that. Alice had done it for me.

Louis was a Vampire.

**Sorry this one was so short.**

**I don't have any time tonight, so I hope you are all happy with it.**

**Hehe... I think you all could have guessed that he was a vampire from the dream, but still...**

**What will she do bout it?**


	3. nightmare

**Chapter threeeeeee!**

**Yey! And my new plan is to try to type AT LEAST a thousand words per chapter. Unless I have to make an exception of course.**

**No flames, criticism is alrighty-o, reviews are the best... etc.**

"Louis is a..." I gulped.

"Yes, Claudia, he is one of us. He is a vampire."

In that next moment I made up my mind.

"Then I want to be one too." I said stubbornly.

All of the vampires around me, plus Bella, stared, gaping.

"Why do _all_ of the humans that find out about us, instead of turning and fleeing for their lives, _want to become one of the eternally damned_! Edward growled, breaking the silence and storming off.

"What do you mean?" I asked, perplexed.

"Honey, Bella wants to become a vampire also." said Esme, motherly.

I stared at Bella and she nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh."

"And anyway," Carlisle said quickly, "Claudia, don't you think you ought to know a bit more about us than what you do now before you jump to conclusions?"

"That's a good point, when I knew this much about Edward, I had never even dreamed of becoming one myself." said Bella.

"That's good then, because you _aren't_ becoming one!" Edward snarled to Bella.

"Yes I _am_!" she hissed back, "If you don't do it, then Carlisle will. You know that. _And_, Edward, you promised, after we get-" she couldn't finish, for Edward cut her off with a low growl.

"Bella, no. Not now. Everyone will find out later. Except of course Alice..."

Alice smirked and the others glared questioningly.

"Claudia, I think that we should fill you in on what being a vampire _really_ means, and also, the last two years since Bella got here." Alice said after a long silence.

Two and a half hours later Bella, Edward and I returned to Bella's (and my) house, and I, was in shock. I had just been taught all about the Cullen family history, or rather the Cullen _coven_ history, plus _some_ of the vampire stuff. 'Wow.' was all I could think.

"Claudia, why don't you go to bed now? You must be exhausted. I'm sure it's been a very long day for you." Bella said sympathetically. She was quite right. I needed sleep. Luckily tomorrow was a Saturday, and I could sleep in, but only until 8 forty-five, as we had agreed to meet at the Cullen's house tomorrow at 9, because they said that I still had a lot to learn. Today we had only been through the Cullens before Bella, and, as Alice had put it, what vampires really were.

That night I had the same dream, only this time I knew what it meant, and this time I was actually sleeping. But at the point when he was supposed to attack me, instead I tried attacked him and he ran away until we were on the beach and out of the forest. I had lost him again. But now I noticed why I had chased him. This time _I_ was a vampire too. And just before I woke up screaming, I saw a woman with fiery red hair and black smoldering eyes that would haunt me in my sleep and otherwise, and all she said was _Claudia! Help me! You must help me..._ and it faded away, but the part that made me scream and wake up was that the words had been said in Louis' voice. The woman with the taunting black eyes full of hunger had spoken my love's words in _his_ voice.

Bella and, surprisingly, Edward first, (though now that I think about it, it shouldn't be surprising that he was there first, after all, he _was _a vampire) came bounding (and in Bella's case, falling) into my room and rushed to my new bed. I just realized that I was half naked, sweaty and tied up in the sheets, and so I blushed very quickly and fixed myself.

"What happened!" Bella asked in a concerned whisper as she stared at her with wide eyes.

"Did someone hurt you?" Edward asked frantically, "Was someone here? Was Victoria..." he trailed off.

"No. nothing happened. I-I just had a nightmare. I, I had a nightmare about Louis, as a... as a vampire." I was starting to get hysterical, "And me. I was a vampire too. I a-attacked him. I attacked Louis!" I started sobbing and Bella gasped and put her arms around me soothingly.

We all stayed there for a while and Edward sat down on the other side of me from Bella and put a hand on my back, trying to comfort me as they murmured comforting things to me.

Before I knew it, I was awake. It was morning and Bella was asleep on Edward's lap on the floor. Edward wasn't asleep. Of course not; he was a vampire. But he just watched her sleep. I could tell that he loved her more than any words could possibly ever describe. That's how it had been (still was, I told myself) with Louis and I. I just hoped that it could still be the same, after. After what, I didn't know, but after _this_ was all through and everything was back to normal. Not that I really believed that it would ever be normal again. I know now that I knew, somewhere, that nothing would ever be the same after this.

Just then I knew that Edward was listening in again because he looked up at me and smiled. But it wasn't just a smile; it was a smile that was giving pity. I smiled back, then I fell back to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later to Bella shaking me awake and saying it was almost time to go.

I went through my morning routine, although it was a bit different than the morning before, first of all because I was in a new home and second, because I knew that my boyfriend was a dangerous and most likely blood-lusting vampire, out there killing people in the forest to sustain himself.

Just before Charlie came into Bella's room, which was where our getting ready process was happening, Edward was, in a flash, in the closet hiding.

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in" Bella chimed

"So where are you girls off to so early?" asked Charlie hesitantly, as if he already knew the answer and was just checking so he had a reason to sulk.

"We're going to the Cullen's place." said Bella curtly.

"Bella-"

"No, dad. I'm going. There's nothing you can do to stop me. I'm going to be with Edward forever." she paused for a moment, "We-we're getting married."

Charlie gaped and turned red.

"Wh..."

"And now, if you don't mind we need to get ready still. So if you please..." Bella didn't need to finish. Charlie, still gaping and blinking, and by the looks of it, about to fall over from shock and horror, left the room quickly, most likely to go and call a military school for Bella.

"Bella." scolded Edward, immediately next to her side, "Bella, did you really need to-"

"Yes. Yes I did. Charlie needs to know, and if this whole thing is going to work..." once again, she didn't need to finish her sentence. The point was there.

'_They were getting _married!'

"Since when?" I cried.

"I think that you'll be filled in about that today. As a matter of fact, my whole family will be filled in." said Edward, sulking, but not being able to help himself, the sulk slowly becoming a grin that lit up the room.

**Thank you and good night.**

**I hope you all liked it. I did. I loved this one. Dunno why.**

**Rate, pwease.**


	4. fight

**Chapta four.**

**Yey so fun. Already on four.**

**Anyhoo... on wiff the story!**

A little while later (well actually shorter this time because Edward was running with us in his arms, very fast) we were once again at the Cullen's' residence.

And once again I was looking into the faces of six vampires. Before I knew what they were I had felt a fear, I had wanted to run away from them, but now that I knew what they were and what they did, I wasn't afraid. It was like a rollercoaster; at first before you get on the ride itself, while you are waiting in line, you are terrified and you want to turn back, but once you can't turn back anymore, once you're in the cart and strapped in with no way out, you don't want to get out anymore, the thrill is there, replacing the fear, and then, before you know it, you're on the top of the first hill.

"So, Claudia, do you want to hear about the last two years of our lives, since Bella was introduced to Edward?" said Alice sweetly.

"I guess." I took a deep breath and stepped into the dinning room, where I now knew was just a facade.

It surprised me that two years' story took more time to tell than half a century. At four o'clock Edward and Alice remembered that Bella and I were human, and therefore still had to eat, and fed us. Though they could not taste it themselves, it was very good. I was jealous. Then we went back to reliving their lives.

Even though it was only ten, it was dark out and I was exhausted and went to my room to read when we got home, when Bella came in wanting to talk. For once, Edward was at home. His home.

"Hey Claudia, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Bella quietly.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" I asked back.

"It's just, Claudia, how do you, how-" she sighed, "how do you know that Louis will want you back, let alone remember you?"

I was shocked. In my heart I knew she was right but I didn't want to think about it like that. How could he not remember…?

"That's… impossible. He wouldn't… he can't… no." I said.

"Claudia," Bella said, pleading.

"No!" I said firmly. "He didn't forget about me. He wouldn't let himself"

"Claudia, sometimes, sometimes when a person is turned into a vampire," I cringed at the word, remembering that that's what he was "they don't, they don't always, _remember_ everything about their human life. Claudia, I, I hope that this isn't how it was, and isn't how it will be when I am turned, but…" she trailed off.

"That's _not_ how it was for him!" I yelled, "That _may be_ how it will be for you and Edward, but Louis and I..."

I was cut off by very angry Bella, "Hey! Don't you _dare_ say a _word_ about me and Edward! You have _no idea_ what we've been through and how much we _love_ each other. You have _no_ idea. Don't even _think_ you have an idea of what…"

I was fed up. I cut her off this time, "Excuse me? No. I don't think so. Me and Louis are too strong to let ourselves simply _forget_ each other. There's no way _we_ will forget." She didn't miss the emphasis on the 'we', and she went ballistic.

"You know what? From the _minute_ you got here you've been causing problems-!"

"Well if that's the way it is, then I'll _leave_!"

"FINE! See if I care! I didn't even _want_ you here in the first place! Charlie _forced_ me to on pain of not seeing Edward, so _please_ leave if you so must! Don't hesitate!"

That stung.

But I got over it, or at least I covered it up and got along with storming to my bag and shoving all my belongings in it and stalking out the door past Bella.

By the time I was walking along the road I regretted leaving at all. Who knew who, or _what,_ was out here at this time of night? After all the stories yesterday about Victoria and the rest of the vampires and other mystical creatures coming to get Bella and the Cullens, I was more than a little bit afraid. I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw the car zooming around the corner and it slowed to a stop in front of me. The boy in the front seat rolled down the passenger's side window and began to speak.

"Hey, d'you need a lift somewhere?" asked the boy. He must have been about sixteen or seventeen and he had short black silky hair and russet-brown skin and was very, _very_ big.

"Um, do you know where the Cullen's place is?"

The boy cringed and stiffened at the name, "No. Nobody knows where _their _place is.", did I hear a slight rumble of a growl at the word their? "Why would you want to go there, anyways?"

"Um, well I met them yesterday through a… friend, and I need a place to go for the night." I explained. I hoped that the friend part sounded convincing, as I wasn't sure as to what me and Bella were at the moment.

"I don't think that is exactly the _safest_ place to go for the night, believe me." He said gruffly.

"Trust me, it is." I mumbled, at least that was true. It was the safest place, possibly in all of Forks due to the rouge vampires and werewolves and such.

He looked at me as if I'd grown a second head for the moment, but then he composed himself after a strange shiver-like thing passed through him, but then spoke again, "I can take you as far as the turn-off to their drive way, but you'll have to walk from there."

"That's fine. It's farther than I was expecting to get by foot anyways." I said with a smile, and he smiled back.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Claudia. What's yours?"

"Hi, Claudia, I'm Embry." He said with another smile.

"Hi Embry." I smiled back.

Next he said hesitantly, "So who's this friend of yours?"

"Uh, her name is Bella Swan. Do you know her?"

He froze, "Y-yeah. You could say" he shivered again, "that,"

"Embry? What's wrong? Do you need to see a doctor or something?" I started to get worried.

He laughed darkly, "No. I'm… fine. Yeah, I know her. She and one of my friends were almost together a few months back when her boyfriend left her. Edward Cullen." He almost growled the name.

'_Oh shit. This is that Jacob Black's friend. What have I done?' _I thought to myself.

"But when he came back, _zip_! It was all over for Jake. He was a mess for a few weeks. Wouldn't get up out of bed or do anything for a while. It sucked. And the worst part is, he's still in love with her! I just want to smack him. Or better yet, Edward. Oh, sorry, I guess I shouldn't be saying all this; you _are_ going to stay with them tonight." He laughed again with the same dark manor.

"No, its fine. They told me everything last night and this morning." Wait a minute! Hadn't they told me about the werewolves yesterday? And described them? Didn't this boy fit perfectly to their description? Oh _shit_!

His brows furrowed.

"Everything?" he asked. Was that poorly masked anger I detected?

"Uh… I think so. They told me about Edward, Bella and Jake yesterday."

"What did they tell you about… them?" it seemed as though he added the word them onto the end as if he changed his mind on what to ask mid sentence.

"Oh, uh, just that Edward's family had to leave on business and that while he was gone Jacob kind of took care of Bella, but she went back to Edward after they got back from… Los Angeles." I retold the story they had told me they told everyone who was _not_ privy to certain information concerning vampires, though I guessed that since this boy was most likely a werewolf, he more likely than not knew about the vampires, it was still better to play it safe.

He grunted in response.

'_Well that went well_.' I thought to myself. A little while later he tried conversation again.

"So are you new around here? Because if there is anyone new, everyone knows," he grinned.

"Yeah. I just moved here from New York. I'm staying with Bella and her father."

"Oh, hmmm… that's interesting." He peered at me from the corner of his eye.

"Why is that interesting?" I asked, was he flirting with me? I couldn't be flirting with a _werewolf_, but there I was.

"Oh, its just that if you're new here, everyone knows, first of all, because everyone talks, and second, everyone knows everyone else, so its strange to see a face you don't know around here. That's all." He grinned again.

"Oh." I was not used to this. In New York, you never saw the same person on the streets twice. Ever. It was like a rule or something; another one of Newton's Laws.

"So what brought you all the way from the big apple to little old Forks?" he asked, smiling again, this time the smile reached his eyes.

"Well, my- my boyfriend was murdered, somewhere in these woods, so I decided to come to stay where he had died." I shuddered, but it had nothing to do with the cold night air.

"He- where!" Embry gasped.

Oh_ shit _again!

"Ju-just in the woods. Hik-hiking." Oh _shitty shitty shitty_!

"Oh jesus. I knew this would happen. Dammnit!" he sped up so we were going almost ninety.

"Whoa, Embry, slow down! What's wrong?" I asked frantically, shocked by his seemingly random outburst. Then I remembered; Victoria. '_oh right_.'

"Nothing's... wrong..." he grunted with another shiver rolling down his spine.

"No, seriously. This isn't funny. What's wrong?" I had to pretend that I _didn't_ know that he was about to burst into a savage werewolf, which was hard.

He took a deep breath and soon enough only his hands were shaking.

"No, I'm fine," he smiled, but I could tell that it was forced, "I just remembered that I have to be somewhere soon."

'_Be somewhere my ass_.' I thought to myself. He had to go tell his buddies about me, that there was a possibility that I knew who they and the Cullen's were, and what they should do about me. Was it just my imagination, or did it take a lot longer than I seemed to have remembered it to get to the Cullens' house. '_Well, of course_,' I thought, '_last time I was on the back of a super-fast-super-strong vampire. Duh_.'

"Right." I said.

A while passed in silence and soon enough we were at the turn off to the drive way of the home of the vampires.

"Looks like we're here. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Claudia" he said with mock formality, "If I need to call upon you, I will know where to find you. With Bella." he smiled again and kissed my hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Embry. I hope to see you soon." I said as I got out of the car, mentally scolding myself for being so friendly as he sped off, and once again I found myself walking alone in the dark, and sooner or later I began to get nervous again. My thoughts started wandering to Victoria, then to my dear Louis, and luckily there was a road entwined through the woods, or else I would have undoubtedly been lost within five minutes.

"Claudia, what _are_ you doing out here?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as Alice appeared out of the trees, her skin subtly sparkling in the moonlight.

"Alice! You scared me!" I scolded.

"I'm sorry." she was mocking me, I pouted slightly, "I saw that you were going to turn up at home and so I decided to come out and meet you here and ask what the hell you are doing?"

I frowned, "Bella and I got into a fight. I wanted to go somewhere else. I figured that this would be the safest place for someone in my situation."

"You think that a house full of vampires is the safest place for you?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Well, yes. There are two bloodthirsty blood-lusting non-vegetarian vampires out on the loose in the woods. I figure that the only people who can protect me from said vampires are _other_ vampires. Ones who aren't bloodthirsty blood-lusting non-vegetarians, and the only ones within walking distance are you and your family.

"Oh fine. Get on my back. And what's that smell?"

"Um, you're not going to believe this, but werewolf." and so we ran until we got to their house, all the while me telling Alice about Embry and she frowning and mumbling things that were barely audible to my human ears. I still couldn't get over the feeling of relief when we were running. It felt so freeing, like we were flying, the wind on my face, the speed, the unnatural smoothness and grace of Alice's run.

Once we got inside all the other vampires were a bit perplexed as to why I was there and Bella wasn't. Well, all except Edward, as he had gone to see Bella and I was surprised I hadn't passed him on my way, but then again, he would have known the forests a lot more than I did, and was probably a lot safer going through them alone than I was.

"Um, we have a visitor?" said Alice with a worried grin.

"Yes, we gathered as much, but may I ask why?" asked Carlisle suspiciously.

"Bella and I got into a fight." I said somberly.

"About what?" asked Esme as Alice led me to a couch.

I sighed, "About... Louis."

"Oh dear." murmured Esme.

As I was holding Alice's arm for support, I suddenly felt a strange lightheadedness. Then everything went black and white, and then it was all white. I saw the bleary outline of me as a vampire in the woods hunting with Bella. I dug my nails into Alice's skin, and it became clearer, I could hear voices.

"_Bella come on! I can smell her! She went this way!" I said._

"_But Claudia, remember who we're tracking; not just Victoria, but Louis too. I can smell him, he's off this way."_

"_Let me- Oh. Well that would be just like them. Of course they would split up. Ugh. We've got to find Alice and Edward. We need even pairs to split up to get to them and have an advantage."_

_At that point Alice and Edward stepped out into the clearing we were standing in, which I hadn't even noticed, it was beautiful, and it was the same one from my dream! Well wasn't that the definition of irony._

"_Good idea. Edward, you go with Bella to take care of Louis, Claudia and I will go after Victoria." said Alice._

"_But-" I started to protest._

"_No, Claudia, it will be better for you not to have to... deal with, Louis right now. Not when we need you the most." said Edward._

"_Fine. Let's go." I grumbled, and in a flash we were gone._

We weren't hunting, we were... tracking? Whatever that meant. Tracking Victoria and Louis. Then it all went away, and everything was normal again. What _was _that?

"Alice did you..."

"Why don't you go out for a walk?" asked Alice, shocked.

"Yeah sure. I think I could use some more fresh air." and I did need more, I was extremely confused.

"Alice, what did you see? And what's that smell? It's disgusting!" exclaimed Emmet.

"I'll tell you while Claudia is on her walk." said Alice as she smiled at me.

As I passed by each of the vampires with extra powers, I felt strange twinges of their own special power. I was more than a little shocked.

A few minutes later I was in the woods surrounding their house equipped with Alice's cell phone, which was surprisingly small, with a GPS system in it so I wouldn't get lost, and a flashlight, both of which the Cullens had insisted on me taking with me. As I was walking through the forest, I saw a figure crouched over a deer. I was so surprised that someone was out here, and to be honest, a bit afraid too, I began to back up, but I stepped on a twig and it snapped.

The figure whipped its head around to see what had made the noise, and I nearly screamed at the face I recognized so well covered in blood.

"Louis?" I croaked.

**Hahaha!**

**Cliffie!**

**K. I'm done with the maniacal laughter.**

**I'll se you next week for the next chapter!**

**AHAHAHAHA!**

**And I'm not sure if the werewolves will make another appearance soon, but if they do, it will be later on though.**

**Read and review, please.**


	5. him

**yeye chapter five!**

**WOO!**

**And also, forgive me if my h's, p's or l's are messed up, they're sticking today and it's driving me nuts!**

**K. read and review, as I am STILL noticing, not many of you review. Thanks to those who did, but to everyone else, shame on you.**

"Louis?" I croaked.

For a moment, we just stayed where we were. Neither of us moved. At first, it didn't look like he recognized me, but then I could see the memories coming back, and he looked almost ashamed, but at the same time surprised and confused.

"Claudia." he whispered, barely audible to my human ears, "Claudia, what the hell are you doing here? What the hell...?" he trailed off in his perfectly new velvety voice from my dreams, embarrassed.

"I know... about... it." I stammered.

"How?" he whispered again.

"I-I can't talk... about..." this time I trailed off.

At that moment, before either of us had the chance to say anything else, Alice and Edward appeared around us.

"Claudia, get behind me now. He is unsafe." said Alice sternly. Once again as she touched my skin I saw something. I saw Louis leaning in to bite my neck, but as soon as we broke contact, it was over.

"YOU!" Louis shouted at Alice.

"Yes. Me."

"You! You were the one who left me to turn into _this_!" Louis was shouting.

"Louis, calm down. We had no choice, the poison was to far into your system to remove it, and when you woke up, you ran away. We could have helped you through this, you know." said Alice calmly, though I saw her jaw tremble as she spoke.

"Louis..." I whispered, I finally realized that I found what I had set out to find, and that was Louis, and now we were together.

"Claudia, get on my back. Now." ordered Edward.

"But..."

"_Now_!" he growled, and so I got on his back and as we turned to run, I looked at Louis, and his perfect features were arranged in a devastatingly beautiful scowl, but his eyes softened as they locked with mine.

But once we were off into the woods, I could hear words streaming through my head that were not being spoken. At first it was a whisper, but it got stronger.

'_Edward, we have to do something about this. Here,_" came Alice's voice, which was followed by the image of Louis biting me. Wait, but didn't I just see that? And if Alice wasn't really speaking these words, didn't that mean I was using their powers? Alice's views of the future and Edward's mind reading? Hmm... this was very interesting. I now understood why they had wanted me out of there so fast.

Before I knew it, we were back at the Cullen's house, and Bella was waiting for us on the couch.

"Claudia..." she said apologetically.

"I know." I replied, and I smiled, and she smiled back. At least that meant that _that_ problem was resolved, '_Now onto more important matters_.' I told myself.

"We've found him. I saw him attacking Claudia, so we got her out of there fast." said Alice quickly.

"I think that me and Claudia should go home now. We need to talk about some stuff."

"As long as you promise not to leave the house without one of us... wait." she closed her eyes and a moment later opened them and smiled, "Good, you'll stay home."

"Bella get on my back, Claudia, get on Alice's." said Edward, and then we were off and to our house in no time, as usual.

We sat in the living room in the darkness in silence for an hour or so.

"Claudia, you know that I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." Bella's voice said from the darkness next to me.

"I know. I'm sorry too. I was actually intimidated by your and Edward's relationship. It's so strong." I said, embarrassed.

"It's okay. I believe now that yours and Louis' may be catching up, maybe even the same." she smiled.

"Lets go somewhere. I need some fresh air." I said.

"But didn't Alice say that we shouldn't leave without one of them?" asked Bella, cautious.

"Well, yes, but, she also said that we would be safe, for tonight at least. Besides, we can just go to the back yard at least."

Bella seemed to digest this for a moment, but then she got up, "Okay, let me just get a jacket; its cold out there at this time of night."

"Yeah I might need one too, actually." I laughed, as we headed to the coat rack to get our coats, and we went outside and pulled out some currently unused lawn chairs and sat down to talk. We talked for a long time, sometimes about vampires, sometimes about Bella's life before she came here, her mother, stepfather, and her non-existent social life and sometimes about my life before I came here, Louis, _my_ family, and _my_ non-existent social life. Once we were fully engrossed in our conversation, we didn't even notice the rustling in the trees and the shadow that darted across the yard.

"Claudia?" said an obviously vampiric voice, and we nearly jumped out of our skins when we saw who it was.

"Louis!" I half yelled, half sighed.

"Oh, Claudia, after they took you away so quickly tonight, I wanted to see you, so I followed you here. I wanted to talk to you." he smiled gently and I got up to hug him, but he stopped me, "No, Claudia, I don't want to risk it. You shouldn't come too close."

"Okay." I whispered. He placed his stone hand on mine.

And then four more vampires jumped out of the shadows, revealing Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and Emmet.

"Don't you dare move a muscle." ordered Alice followed by a deep growl from Edward.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." said Louis with a pained look on his face.

"Stop thinking that!" ordered Edward.

"So you're one of _those_ vampires, huh? Interesting." said Louis, a mocking smile replacing the frown.

"Louis, stop it. What were you thinking?" I demanded.

"About you, my love." he smiled down at me.

"Yes, about you, Claudia. About you becoming a vampire!" Edward growled, and Alice, Bella and I gasped, while the other two Cullens looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry." mumbled Louis.

"No... Louis..." I trailed off. He only wanted me to be with him. And I wanted to be with him too, but...

The next moment, the worst possible thing that could have happened happened: the wind blew my hair around my face, and Louis was standing down wind from me.

**Hahaha!**

**Cliffie for you! dun-dun-DUN**

**What will happen now?**

**E-gads! Review please, but to let you know, I'm no longer doing this for you all, I'm doing it for me, so pshh... whatever!**

**But reveiws are still nifty! **


	6. vampire

**Chapter six!! Yey!**

**Review when done, sil-vous plait.**

**Once again, I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing it for me, etc.**

**READ ON!**

And then Louis stiffened for a moment, clenching and unclenching his jaw, but then he lost control and lunged for my neck. Time seemed to stop then. I saw the four vampires that _weren't_ trying to kill me and I watched them, at one point wondering why they all looked so worried, then I remembered and looked to Louis, who had his stone hard grip on my arms at this point, pinning my helpless form to the side of the house, and lowering his mouth to meet my neck, and that was when the shock seemed to set into my system, for I began to writhe and squirm, trying to break his grasp, which was a helpless cause. I could almost see as his teeth sink into my neck in my mind and I could almost see the blood trickle down and stain my shirt. That would be an image that would haunt me for eternity; the blood trickling down and soaking into my white shirt.

And that's when the pain set in.

It was like his teeth were made of fire and his tongue was lava. It seeped through my neck and soon spread to the surrounding area. My veins felt like all the blood had been replaced by fire and lava, and that I would surely burst into flames at any moment. I was starting to feel dizzy, and I realized that he wasn't planning on stopping until I was dead; sucked dry. I felt movement around me, but I didn't know what was happening. All I could think about was the unending pain. I could almost see blurred shapes moving around me accompanied by a scream followed by a yelp of pain. What was going on? I didn't even notice when I blacked out from the pain.

I woke up once in a while, but only for a few minutes at a time. I would wake up to find at least one vampire in the room, mostly Edward or Alice, but sometimes more, and once all of them were in the room having a heated argument, but the rest of the time while I was unconscious, I either dreamt of Louis and I as humans, reliving our memories form the past, but sometimes, I saw images of people and places I had never seen, and sometimes, it was just black, and I was walking towards a door framed in light, but then door always seemed to be getting farther and farther away and I was running to keep up, but in the process of running, I kept tripping over things I couldn't see. By the time I finally got to the door, I reached for the handle but I touched it and I felt the same burning sensation as the bite, except it was all over my body, but the strange thing, -but since I was unconscious, it wasn't really that strange- I didn't actually feel the burning, I just knew that it was there and that I should have done something about it to make it stop. And then the door opened for me, and the light that had framed it was coming from inside and as the door opened wider, the light grew brighter, until I was lost in it.

The next moment I was awake and the first thing I noticed was that the pain, the real pain, not the dream pain, was gone and I wasn't dreaming. Everything was still a bit groggy at first, but then my eyesight cleared and I could hear clearly again, but it was different, I could see _everything_! The details of everyday objects were astounding, and I wondered why I hadn't noticed them before. Then I noticed that I could hear Emmet and Jasper talking as clear as if they were standing next to me, but then I saw them through a doorway, on the other end of the house. And I could _smell_...

I figured that I should try walking, or _moving_ at all, so I slowly picked up my head to see Carlisle sitting in a chair across from my bed smiling at me in a questioning way.

"This is very interesting." he muttered very fast, so fast that I wouldn't have heard before...

Before what?

"Carlisle?" my voice sounded like the clinking of two china tea cups filled with tea, beautiful, "What happened to me?"

I had mistakenly interrupted his thoughts, he looked up and smiled again, "Claudia, my dear, you are a vampire." he said quietly.

I just stared at him for a long, long time. I barely noticed after about five minutes that I wasn't breathing, but I also wasn't unconscious. This stirred a faint memory of my not being able to hold my breath without going blue for longer than about thirty seconds. Strange.

"Claudia, do you remember when Louis bit you?"

I nodded.

"Well, Edward, Emmet and I were able to restrain him from killing you, but he bit you and the venom was too far into your system to be retracted by the time we fought him off. But, before Alice was able to get Bella into the house, he ran back and took her and left her in the woods, but he didn't plan on killing her, it seemed it was out of spite, as he didn't drain all her blood, just left her far enough away so that she would in turn, become one of us also." Carlisle sighed, "But luckily Alice, being the last into the house and having a vision, ran to get her, and Edward, reading her thoughts, ran faster and found Bella and sucked the poison out of her wound. And because of all this, we believe that he may come back to exact revenge. I am truly sorry, Claudia."

It all made sense then, the burning, the dreams, the waking and going unconscious, the dizziness when he bit me, everything. I was lost in thought about everything for a moment. So much had happened because of me coming here. The whole reason Louis came here in the first place was because we had a fight and he was so angry he came up here to visit his old home. Then I started thinking about the actuality that I really _was_ a vampire now.

"Then what is so interesting?" I asked, remembering his reaction when I woke up.

"Well, it has only been, " he paused to check his watch, "twenty-one hours since you were bitten, and it should have been at least seventy-two before you woke up, so that means that your transformation took much less time than expected. Oh, and, you have been peacefully unconscious through the entire process, except for a few minutes here and there, and even then, all the while you were awake, you should have been in writhing agony, but it seemed as though you weren't at all." he chuckled, and I frowned.

"Oh." that was all I could say. We sat there in silence for a long time. Each thinking something different.

After the long moment he awoke out of his thoughts and said to me, "Claudia, why don't you look at yourself in the mirror?"

"But don't vampires _not_ show up in mirrors?" I squinted my eyes suspiciously. I was confused, as had been the norm over the past few days.

Carlisle laughed, "A myth. We show up just as any human would."

"Oh." I briefly wondered what else I didn't know, even with the Cullen's overview of the vampiric life I was now to live.

Carlisle gestured to the mirror on the other end of the room, and I walked over to it.

I was astounded by the reflection I saw. My black hair was no longer as frizzy, it was now silky and possibly a few inches longer and _very_ shiny. My topaz eyes were not topaz anymore, they were pitch black. I was longer in all respects and I was a bit taller too. And one thing I noticed that wasn't so visible, as far as I knew or remembered, was a yearning for something. I had the feeling it was hunger, but if it was then hunger had never felt so desperate before. I frowned.

"You like it?" came Alice's voice.

I nodded, still desperately wanting this wanting to go away.

"Well then first things first, we need to get you some food."

Oh, right. That would be it. "What time is it?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Almost seven AM." said Alice.

"Alice, did you see her transformation happening so... fast?" asked Carlisle.

"No, and it's a bit strange that I didn't, but now Claudia and I have some things to attend to, if you don't mind. She needs to be fed immediately if we expect to go shopping and her not to massacre every human at the mall." said Alice as she led me out of the room.

"Yes, of course. Go ahead." muttered Carlisle as he waved us of with a hand, already deep in thought again.

"Shopping?" I asked.

**Chapter six is done, and in chap. 7 Alice and Claudia go SHOPPING!**

**YEY!**

**Okie-doke, so review please.**

**Love to reviewers, Saira.**


	7. shopping trips and revelations

**WOO! Shopping trips and revelations!**

**Now, GET READING!!**

Alice told me that we would need to go shopping if I expected to not be looked at strangely, and when I asked why, she told me to look at myself. I was at the moment wearing a pair of jeans that were too big around and too short, as they fell down to my ankles, and I was wearing a shirt that was once again not right length-wise and very baggy, but had fit last night, plus, the shoulder of my shirt had blood stains on it. Blood stains from when Louis attacked me. I understood immediately why she wanted to take me shopping.

Alice explained that we would need to sneak me out of the house before we got bombarded with questions about why I was so early, so we ran very, very quickly out of the house, faster than I would have been able to see before all this happened.

The running felt wonderful. It felt like we were sailing through a sea of rich, healthy green and it almost looked like we weren't moving at all, though I knew we were moving very fast, because I occasionally looked down at my feet and the ground to check, and yes, we really, really, were moving. The wind felt amazing. It didn't cool my skin or anything sentimentally connected with running fast, my skin was already as cold as death, but it just _felt_ reviving.

We got to the woods just before dawn. Once Alice showed me how to let my senses take over, it was easy to get used to, hunting that is. By the time we were done it was almost ten in the morning and we would go shopping in Port Angeles. I was very excited to see Port Angeles, because I had landed in Seattle and had taken a train all the way into Forks, and I wanted very badly to see what the middle of big and small city looked like. I had only been to either big ones or small ones. I had been all over the world with my father, so he could paint, but my mother had insisted that she come too and then insisted when we got there that we go shopping instead of seeing the little towns.

After that we decided to return to the Cullen's house and sneak in again, which we did, up into Alice's room to get me some more clothes that also didn't fit right, as Alice was much smaller in all respects than me. When she decided that they too weren't right, we went to Rosalie's room and got a black shimmery summer dress and bright red snakeskin stilettos that both fit perfectly, but weren't much my style; they were a bit too, well, ostentatious, as Edward had described all of Rosalie's possessions.

At that point we fled out of the house trying not to be seen by the others, who were all in various places around the house, doing various things. I briefly wondered why none of them, Edward especially with his mind reading, heard us all three times we snuck around through the house.

Unfortunately, we couldn't run to the mall, first of all, because even though we had super speed, it would have taken a very long time still, and second because as Alice told me, we would have more bags than we could carry when we got done. I was pleased to hear that. I remembered that I really did like shopping during my human life. Thinking about it, I realized that I really didn't remember much of it. I remembered Louis, a few things from my childhood, and briefly, I remembered my parents. My father, who had been a painter, but had died when I was seven, and my mother had raised me for the last ten years of my life. It wasn't like it was hard for her to raise me or anything, we never struggled to get by, and in fact we lived in a very expensive flat in Manhattan, a subway's ride away from Soho. My grandfather had struck it rich in the fifties from the stock market, very rich. And because of this, my mother had been very spoiled, and liked it that way, and intended to keep up with her ways, so she went shopping every chance she got.

We talked the whole way there about many things. When we finally reached the doors of the mall Alice immediately grabbed my arm and dragged me to the farthest corner away at a just barely human pace. I think that part of the reason she grabbed my arm was to steer me to the right place, and the other reason was because if she hadn't I definatly would have gone crazy with bloodlust, despite the fact that I had just drank. The only thing keeping my mind on what we were doing was Alice's nails biting into my skin with insane force, enough force to break a human arm completely off. The store we were looking for was called Pandora's Rectangular Prism, which I found quite witty. It turned out that it had been a very good idea for me to be fed before, as, it was extremely hard not to, as Alice said, _massacre_ them all. We went in and the sales girl greeted Alice by name and asked her if she wanted to see the new fall items. I guess that Alice frequented this store regularly. The shop was a very posh little secluded spot in a corner of the mall that almost no one knew about, and it seemed that it was meant to be that way, and so I felt very exclusive. Alice never let go of my arm, and she was even reluctant to let my try things on. After about twenty minutes of Alice throwing various clothing items at me, we bought everything that fit. I think that everything together must have cost a small fortune, but Alice just shrugged and pulled me into another small little secluded shop, Hand-Made Rose, when I asked how much. The same thing happened in the Hand-Made Rose as Pandora's, and the same again as we traveled on to Heart's Gun, and soon after, in Saira-la's. By the time we were finished with all of our shopping exploits, we headed home –my new home, temporarily, as we would be moving because of me. Another thing, my fault- and I was suddenly very glad we took the car, as we almost needed a second car to carry all of our new purchases home, and I was relived to be out of a place so tempting.

As I changed in the car, due to Alice's undying pleading, I felt the same strange tinkling behind my eyes that I felt when I was a human and getting glimpses of Alice's vision, and the same thing that had happened then, happened again, and I saw who I recognized as myself being scolded harshly, _very_ harshly, by a very angry Edward.

"_You put her in the place to become a vampire! It was only because of your stupid ideas and plans that she is one of us now! You gave her the idea! You planted it in her head_

"_Edward, how was she supposed to know that I was going to go out and do it? This was not her fault!" growled Bella, protecting me_

_I was silent._

_Edward snarled at both of us and then was, like lightning, gone._

That was weird. "Um, Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, Claudia?"

"Alice, did you just see that?"

"See what?"

"Did you have a vision?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I... just saw it too. With Edward yelling at Bella and me."

"I-Claudia, what do you mean?" Alice said in a low voice.

"I saw your vision. And, and before I was turned into a vampire, for a while, whenever I touched you or Edward, I saw your visions a little bit and heard quiet thoughts that Edward could hear. Do you know what this means?"

"No, I don't. Carlisle might though." said Alice after a long silence, "You should have told me earlier."

"I couldn't. I was going to, but everything happened so fast, I never got the chance."

Alice nodded, and I began to finish dressing, because, if we had to stop at a traffic light, people might stare, as I would be an astoundingly beautiful, half-naked woman, glittering suspiciously in the sunlight.

We got home and as soon as we walked through the door we were surrounded. Everybody started talking, and they were all a tad peeved, which made sense because we made it past them without them knowing three times.

"Yes, yes, I know. We'll talk about that later, but right now, Claudia, she..." Alice said and trialed off before they even got to ask the questions. They all waited in an expectant silence.

**I lovelovelove cliffies!**

**MUAHAHAHA!**

**Now I shall go and cook up some evil plans to rule the world and make you all my slaves whilst petting my cat... or something.**

**You know, actually, it's not that much of a cliffie, really, but whatever, give me my moment.**

**Anyhoo, review. The next chapter will be up next Sunday, as always.**

**Love, saira.**

**Oh and also, all the store names were just names from some of my art at deviantArt. Go check out my profile and the link is on there. hint hint**


	8. past and present

**Happy Guy Fawkes day!!**

**Remember, remember the fifth of november and such... but anywho...**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeere's chapter eight, which will explain Claudia's power a little bit more, and her past and stuff.**

"She," Alice continued, "She saw my vision. And, before she was turned, whenever she touched either Edward or me, she gained our powers until she lost contact. My best guess is that it would have happened with Jasper also, but she never was in physical contact with him, was she?"

"So, you mean to tell me that Claudia has the ability to use others' powers at her own will?" asked Carlisle.

"I guess so, Carlisle." said Alice, perplexed.

"Well then, there's only one way to find out. Edward, Jasper, come here for a moment, would you?"

The two of them gracefully walked over and stopped before me. At first I was confused, and then I got it. Carlisle had wanted me to test it out and see if I could use their powers too.

"Claudia, try to hear someone's thoughts, anyone's in this room, through Edward."

I tried. I tried a lot. That was all I thought about until finally I could hear a little bit, a faint tinkling of words.

"God this _has _to be a joke," thought Rosalie, and at the same time, Alice was worrying about the Volturi finding out about my power and coming for me. _That_ gave me a shock. I hadn't thought about that. Edward smiled and thought, "Good job." I smiled back. I went around the room, listening to their thoughts, most of them about me.

"It worked." I said at last, a little stunned at my own ability. One week ago, if someone had told me that in one weeks time, I would be a vampire with the ability to use other vampire's special powers, and would have to hunt down and possibly destroy, I shivered, my almost-fiancée, I would have called the cops. No, I would have called the cops, the National Guard, and the nearest mental institution.

Edward chuckled. He must have been reading _my_ thoughts at the moment.

"Claudia, you remember Jasper's gift, don't you?" asked Carlisle.

"To be able to change emotions right?" I wasn't sure; I_ thought_ that was what they had told me.

"Yes," Carlisle smiled, "so go ahead and try."

I fixed my eyes on Jasper's and thought of making everyone very upset, and though my first try with Edward had taken longer, this time it only took a few seconds, and then everyone had a worried frown on their face, but seeing them all together looking so upset made me feel, somehow, panicked and feeling an opposite déjà vu so I quickly fixed them back to happy.

"Yes, you did it. I'm guessing that with practice you will be able to, ah, _borrow_ other's gifts from a longer distance, and it will come to you faster." smiled Carlisle. It was clear by the look on his face hat he was in fact happy about me becoming a vampire.

I smiled and faintly wondered what I would be able to _borrow_ from Bella once she was a vampire.

Edward growled. Oops.

"Sorry," I thought.

He frowned. I winced.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" I asked, trying to get Edward's mind off of ways to 'convince' me that Bella wouldn't be turning into a vampire any time soon.

"We read mostly, or listen to music, or in Edward's case, write and play music, but the premise is the same, I guess." said Esme sweetly.

"Or stare into each others eyes and canoodle for hours at a time." Alice laughed, punching Edward's arm, just for the hell of it, it seemed, as I knew that there would be no pain, therefore, no intended pain. At least I was going to be living with a very familial and happy environment for the rest of eternity. And just then it hit me like a ton of bricks that I was immortal, that no matter what, unless I provoked the Volturi or got in a fight with a werewolf at least, I could not be killed, and once we moved from Forks, we wouldn't have to worry about the werewolves. Wow.

I came back to earth and everyone was laughing at a joke that I had missed.

"Or, of course, we think. That is my personal favorite." said Carlisle with a knowing smile; knowing that his option would be the one I would pick.

After the party had disintegrated, I decided to try Carlisle's option. I wanted to think about my life up until then, and try to remember what I couldn't.

I had been born in New York City. I was the product of my mother's 'rebel artist' phase. She had a non-serious relationship with a starving artist, just to make my grandfather angry. I shouldn't say that my mother was a bad person, she was very likable and kind and sweet, she just had some superficial ideals. My father had found out about the pregnancy just after my mother via a letter from my grandparents, their hopes were of making him leave her so she would come home. It didn't work. The idea of having me made them fall even farther in love and they got married two months later.

After that I need to take a moment to try to remember what came next. Then I got it.

Then they moved to my first home, which was a reluctant gift from my grandparents. Once I was born, my grandparents forgot about my father, even to the point of ignoring his presence, but adored me. Naturally I grew up extremely spoiled. I had a walk-in-closet the size of a rather large bedroom, filled with clothes from every designer who was anybody in the fashion world. I grew up attending fashion shows and having birthday parties attended by famous artists, or models, or stage actors, and all their children. Needless to say I lived a pretty good life.

My father died when I was only seven. My mother was at a party, and my father and I were at home. I was in my room with my friends watching a movie, and my father was in his studio. Me and my friends all had wanted some ice cream, so we went down to ask, and we went into his studio and he was lying on the floor. I don't remember anything between that time and when we got to the hospital. It wasn't the change to being a vampire, because my mother told me that I must have blacked out when I told her I didn't remember.

I met Louis when I was fourteen at a social thing with my parents. Once again, my mother had loved these kinds of things and my father liked to go along with it, so I did what he would have done in this case. I had been going through one of _my_ 'rebel' phases, and had enough of the party, and so I had been trying to sneak out, via one of the multiple upstairs balconies. Louis was sitting below, all alone, when I had made a rather ungraceful fall out of the tree, half onto his lap.

"Um, hello?" said a more than surprised Louis.

"Oh my god! I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry!" I replied.

"May I ask what the bloody hell you were doing up there?" he said, more amused this time.

"Uhm... well, it's a funny story really... and quite long. And boring. You wouldn't want to hear it." I was furiously blushing by now. I shifted off of his lap so I was only sitting next to him, as it was kind of awkward.

"Really? Try me?"

"Eh... well I've really got to go... rain check?"

"No." he said with a flirty smile.

"Fine," I pouted, "I was trying to make a graceful getaway to somewhere not as horrifically boring as this."

He laughed. He laughed a lot.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Two," he took a breath, "two things, one: so really you were just running away? And two: you think _this_," he gestured to himself, "is boring?" he raised his eyebrows, "And three: that wasn't long."

I frowned. "One: yes I guess you could call it that, and two: I was talking about the _party_ inside, which is where I'm guessing you should most likely be at this moment, right? And three: shut up."

"Maybe. You've got a good point." he said to himself, and then he laughed again. "So what's your name?"

I eyed him suspiciously and figured that he was too cute and too young to be some sort of stalker/murderer, "Claudia Debeau. And you?"

"Louis Vonbé"

"Hello, Louis."

"Hello, Claudia. Did anyone ever tell you that you have a very pretty name?"

"Well, my great-aunt Susie, but she doesn't count."

That made him laugh even more than before.

By the end of the night when my mother found me, I had given him my phone number and my email address. The next month we were going out officially, and it had stayed that way, on and off, mostly on, until now.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang, breaking me out of my thoughts. I rummaged through my bag which was conveniently placed next to the couch I was laying on. Probably Alice's doing while I was spaced-out. I found it and read the caller ID. It was my mother.

"Hello."

"Claudia!" Hi honey! I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, I didn't get the chance, you know, stuff going on... so what's up? Have you started school? Do you like the people you are staying with? Whenare you coming home?" The last question hi home, as I would probably not be ever going home, and then I realized that this might be the last time I would speak to my mother, ever. That thought shook through me, and I was almost sobbing without the tears, but I had to put on a happy voice for mom.

"Hi mom. I'm good. I'm staying with a girl and her fiancé's family at my new school. She's nice and I really like her and the family so far."

"What's wrong with your voice?" my mother asked confused as to why my voice had changed in such a short time, of course it was because when I had left I was huamn, and now... well... I wasn't.

"Nothing!" I tried, "Nothing's wrong, I just, have a cold or something, and it's making my voice go all wonky."

"Oh," she didn't seem convinced, "Well, anyway, did you say fiancée? At this age?"

"Yeah, well, they love each other a lot. I mean seriously, it's really intense." It was.

"Mmm..." I could practically see her frown at this.

"So what's up with you?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, nothing really, oh! Honey, I have to go, I'm going to a party at the Henderson' house. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay mom. Bye."

"Bye, honey."

"Oh, wait, Mom!"

"Yes, hun?"

"I love you, mom"

"I love you too, sweetie. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and if I could have, I would have cried. I started to sob without tears, my whole body shaking with the force. Immediately Alice was in the room, followed by Edward, who must have read my thoughts, and whispered something in Alice's ear, and she ran over to me and sat down and put her arms around me. Then Bella came in, and sat on my other side. Next was Esme, and then finally, to my surprise, Rosalie, too. I guess the guys left it to the women to be comforting, as I have guessed that they would kind of suck at it anyway.

**Haha, you know what I just realized? It goes in alphabetical order, Alice, Bella, and Claudia! All we need is a D name then we'll have D... Esme!! Then... er... Rosalie... whatever. Not going that far down the alphabet.**

**Chapter nine will be up next week sunday.**

**love you all, saira**


	9. please

**I still can't believe that this is chapter NINE!**

**Good god.**

**I've never been able to pass, like, chapter five.**

**Oh also, this has nothing to do with the story, but I had a dream about vampires last night. There were two of them being held hostage in my bathtub (not by me, by some evil bald dude) and they were newly transformed, and I was jealous that they got to be vampires and I didn't. I cried. And seriously, if that happened (sans bald dude) I _would_ cry. **

**No I'm not obsessed. What makes you think that?**

**Anyways, applause for me, read now.**

After my episode as I called it, I went into a manic depression for almost a month, only coming out of my room once to go hunting with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. I couldn't stop thinking that I would never be able to see my family or my friends from New York ever again. Sure I had _said_ that I wanted to be a vampire before, but I didn't realize all of _this_, would be a part of it. Because of this fact I went through extreme mood swings. I went from sobbing sans tears, to screaming and tearing things up. Once I even almost broke the grand piano of Edward's in the living room, but before I got the chance to do any real damage, Carlisle held me back and wouldn't let me move until I was more calm, the calm was Jasper's doing, and shaking with dry sobs again.

After that I went back to braking things in my room.

Finally one day Rosalie came into my room. It was her turn. They took shifts.

I was sitting in the middle of ripped up pages out of books that I had brutally massacred. Rosalie walked over and cleared a place next to me and sat down.

"You know, I remember how I felt when I was changed. I felt exactly like you do now."

"And let me guess, _it gets better, after a while things will start to look up, you just have to look at things positively_. Is that it?" I sneered, the sarcasm rolling off me like a tidal wave.

"Actually, no. Well, some of it is true, but in essence, no. I felt horrible. I tried to be positive, but I couldn't, I just couldn't do it, I missed my life too much. Carlisle told me that I could never see my family or friends again and I almost ripped him to shreds right then and there. It will never go away, until you've forgotten it. I don't know which is worse though, forgetting it all together or the pain remembering causes, but eventually, you will get used to it. In some ways, I pity Alice, not remembering anything of her human life. She has to learn about her own life from papers, but in other ways, she is lucky; she never had to go through what the rest of us had to, and in your case, have to. The only thing that kept me from going to the Volturi was the fact that if it weren't for Carlilse, I would be dead anyway, and they wouldn't be able to se me again either. All I can say is that I am sorry. I am sorry for what you are going through, and what you are going to have to go through, and I'm sorry for the fact that the one you loved the most in the world did this to you. I am truly sorry."

I could tell she meant this. She leaned over and put her arms around me, and I put mine around her. We stayed that way for a long time. It was comforting.

"It sucks not being able to cry." I said following the silence.

Rosalie straightened up and smiled sorrowfully. "Why don't we get you some food? You look thirsty"

"How can you tell?"

"Your eyes are _very_ black." she laughed.

"Oh. Right." I laughed too, the first time since... a long time.

We got Edward and Emmet to come with us, and soon enough we were back home.

"Kids!" Esme spoke. Normally, you would say yelled, but we were not exactly normal with our eating habits and ability to hear Esme as if she yelled, though she had only spoken a decibel louder than a whisper. I still found it amusing that she called them –_us_, I corrected myself- kids; most of them were older than her.

We were all in the dinning room in a heartbeat, if any of out hearts beat at all anyway besides Bella's. I had come to realize that the dinning room was like a meeting room to the Cullens. I corrected my thoughts. It was like a meeting room to _us_.

Carlisle was, as usual, sitting at the head of the table, and looking in charge, also as usual. "We have some serious business to attend to here. As most of you know, we can no longer stay here. It would be too risky. Now I know that the only problem with this solution, is Bella. Edward, what do you want to do?"

"You know what I think we should do, Carlisle" Edward said quietly, staring at the floor.

"I said what do you _want_ to do, Edward. There is a difference."

"You know that, too." he growled.

"Tell them. We need to take everything into consideration."

Edward seemed undecided unto what he wanted to do; tell us, or not.

"Edward, what is he talking about?" Bella asked quietly. I used Edward's mind reading on him, and I gasped at what I heard.

"Bella, I- you shouldn't, come with us." Edward's face was pained.

"Edward you can't do this to her. Not a second time." Alice said sternly with a hint of a growl.

I quickly used Alice's power to try to see if Bella would come with us. I couldn't see, no matter how hard I tried. It was completely undecided.

Edward whipped his head up to meet Alice's eyes, "Who are you to tell me what I can or cannot do." he snarled.

"Edward?" Bella gasped. Her face was completely white. She started hyperventilating and I could see tears gather at the corners of her eyes.

"Bella, you can't." Edward pleaded.

"But you said... after we got married... that you would... Edward! No!" she paused to gasp between words, and by the end of the sentence I could tell she could barely breath.

"It's too dangerous." Edward whispered.

"_Not if you changed me!_" Bella screamed.

"Bella... please..." Edward begged, and I knew by the look on his face that if he could have, he would have been crying right there too.

Alice ran to her side and tried to get her breathing back to normal, all the while shooting the angriest looks at him that I have ever seen, and clenching and unclenching her jaw, a trait that must have rubbed off Edward onto Alice. Even I found it to be quite helpful when I was angry or upset. Soothing, almost. But the looks she gave him were deadly.

_If looks could kill._ I thought.

"Edward, don't you think that you have put this girl through enough already? Just change her and everything will be perfect." Alice whispered.

"That's why I have to do this. I can't put her through any more danger!" Edward yelled, jumping up from his chair.

"It wouldn't be dangerous if she were like us."

"Alice, you don't understand." he whispered, barely audible, even to me, one of the vampires.

"Yes, I do understand. I understand that you love this girl more than anything and she loves you just as much, and the two of you _belong_ together. You think any of _us_ want to see you without her? Think about that. Think of us, your family. We need you to be happy, and the only way for you to be happy is with Bella."

"I can't think about myself. I have to think of what's best for her."

"Damnnit, Edward! You _are_ what's best for her!"

He chuckled darkly, "Hardly."

Alice shook her head, "I swear to god Edward, if Bella stays, then I stay."

Everyone stopped and stared. Even Bella stopped gasping, trading it in for a different kind of gasp, but soon falling back into her shortly neglected breathing style.

Edward was the first to speak, "Do whatever the damn well you like. I'm leaving, Bella is staying."

Everyone turned to look at Carlisle. He was sitting with his elbows on the table top and he was massaging his temples with his eyes closed. When he finally looked up, his eyes were full of sorrow. I knew by then that Carlisle's word was final, and he was about to deliver the verdict.

"Edward, I believe that you need to talk to Bella. Alone." he revised his statement and looked pointedly at Alice. She squinted her eyes at him and he took it as a 'yes'.

"Okay." Edward got up and tried to take Bella by her arm but she yanked her arm out of his grasp, and though her power against his was nothing, it didn't seem that he was trying very hard.

"Don't touch me." she whispered, and they walked off, far enough so we couldn't hear. I resisted the urge to listen in to his thoughts. I would have to be happy enough using Alice's ability to try to see the outcome.

"In the meantime," Carlisle said morosely, "until we all know what we are doing, we will stay here. You all may go, but I do ask that none of you try to hear, or see," he glanced at Alice and me, Alice looked down, and if I could have, I would have blushed, "what they are saying or doing, or going to say or do." Everyone dispersed to different locations silently, still shocked at how this meeting had ended.

Carlisle asked Alice, Jasper and I to practice with my skills, but not to but into Edward and Bella's conversation. That was the only rule right now, and it applied to everyone. So much for using Alice's visions to see what was going on.

I was getting better, and by the time I was done, I had made the whole room happy, sad, anxious, angry, confused, and loving. Loving was the funniest I have to say, and I knew the outcome of next week's stock exchange, the winning lotto numbers, the winners of said lotto, and who would be on the cover of the next Time magazine. Of course I wasn't allowed to try Edward's right now, but Carlisle said that as soon as things calmed down a bit, we would try with all of us.

Edward came down the stairs a couple of hours later. "She's asleep." he said. It was very hard to act normal with Edward there. Soon enough I was fed up and decided to make him calm, through Jasper. I guess it worked because he soon was including himself into our conversation, and he helped me practice with Alice and Jasper. I didn't dare read his mind though, even though he was calm and not worrying, I didn't want to be nosy.

**Oh my god. That was one of the hardest chapters I've had to write. LOTS of emotion. Lots, lots, lots, lots. Wow. **

**Review PLEASE! k. I'm done. I'll be back next week. Bye till then.**


	10. leaving

**Chapter ten is here.**

**Everyone bow down to it's glory.**

**And then read it.**

**And then review.**

**Thanks!**

Weeks went by without anything spectacular. No conclusion from Edward or Bella, I still wasn't allowed around humans, unless absolutely necessary, like the shopping trip, which in Alice's mind _was_ absolutely necessary, and even then, only if I was just fed. I was not even allowed to see Bella unless I was fed. In other words, I didn't see many people besides other vampires and Bella for a while. There was a lot of yelling on Bella's part and a few times she ran out of the house in tears, shortly followed by Edward.

Finally, Edward and Bella came down the stairs, and for once, Bella wasn't crying and Edward wasn't scowling. It had been one or the other since the fight.

"We have reached a decision." said Bella, now grinning wildly.

We waited.

"Yes?" prompted Emmett.

"We have decided that Bella will come with us, and then we will decide if she becomes a vampire or not at a later time." Edward smiled down at Bella. They seemed very proud of this decision, for they were both beaming at all of us from the stairs.

"Good. And now that _that_ is resolved, onto more important matters." Alice stated, and Edward raised his eyebrows at the last part, "Where are we going to go?"

Rosalie was the first to answer, "I think Paris. The Paris house is _defiantly_ my favorite."

"What about Tuscany? Paris is sunny anyways." came Jasper's reply.

"You say Paris is sunny? And anyway, Tuscany is too close to the Volturi." Alice said, brushing aside the idea of Tuscany.

"I know! We should go to Brazil! The rainiest place in the world would always be welcome." Said Esme.

Carlisle's eyebrows pulled together and he shot down the idea with a, "One word: 1977"

"Oh right."

"England?" I offered.

"That... might work." Alice said nodding her head, "Besides, they still speak English, which means that Bella and Claudia wouldn't have to learn a new language in such a short time."

"Who votes England?" Carlisle said. Everyone but Rosalie put up their hands.

"I still say Paris." she pouted, Emmett laughed and squeezed her hand.

"So when are we leaving, Carlisle?" Alice asked.

Carlisle answered right away, "Next week. And Bella, that means that you may not see your family again," Edward growled, "I'm not saying it's positive, Edward. Anyway, Bella, you should say goodbye."

"I know." Bella was no longer smiling. There was a silence, until Jasper made us all happy again. I guess that he had enough of female emotion to last him the rest of eternity because of Bella and I, and he didn't waste any time getting us back to normal.

The next day around three thirty, Bella, Alice and Edward had just gotten home from school, and the boys had agreed to let us have some girls only time, and so we were talking and somehow the subject of how Bella could get Edward to transform her came up without us even trying.

"Hmm... you could threaten to not speak to him?" suggested Alice.

"But he already expects me to leave him eventually." countered Bella.

"Oh yeah."

"You could... uh... threaten to... no never mind." frowned Rosalie.

"Fake your death?" I said.

"Eh, maybe, but couldn't he _tell_ that I was only pretending?"

"Hahaha... what if you weren't?" I joked, we all laughed, and then Bella smiled a very mischievous and dangerous smile.

"Oh, Bella you wouldn't!" I cried.

"No, I'm only kidding." she laughed.

"Good because you know that Edward would kill me." I said seriously.

"I know, I know, as if he _could_ kill you." we all erupted into a fit of giggles.

"So what's going on in here, ladies?" asked Emmett as he strolled into the room.

"Oh, noting really, we're just planning a going away party for ourselves." replied Rosalie with a wink to us to go along.

"Hmm... really, and what does this party entail?" Emmett said as he scooped Rosalie up in his arms despite her objecting squeals.

"Oh nothing much, maybe a piñata, a pin the tail on the donkey, a feast of towns people for us and maybe some salad for Bella. You know; the usual."

"Oh haha, very funny." he mocked.

"Yeah, well, put me down." replied Rosalie crossly. Emmett pouted and put her down grudgingly, but planted a kiss on her forehead before he swept out of the room.

The next week flew by faster than I could have expected. Bella told Charlie that Carlisle had gotten a job offering and he had to take it, and since she and Edward would be getting married soon, she would be accompanying them. I attended my first and last week of school at Forks high, and I didn't fit in at all it seemed. I had also noticed that Bella and Edward had been going off to some meadow or something a lot recently. Also, with all the happy couples around me I started missing the old Louis more, and was very glad that we would be leaving soon. Only on the last day did anything strange happen; Bella thought that it was her responsibility to say goodbye to Jacob. Jacob, the werewolf. Edward got a little more than upset about this decision, but finally Alice talked him into it saying that she and I would accompany her, to make sure she was safe. Edward said that he would too, but I pointed out that _three_ vampires might freak him out. We were parked on the street across from his house getting ready to go when I smelled something terrible.

"_What_ is that _smell_?!" I yelped, positively disgusted.

Alice laughed. "That, my dear, is essence of werewolf."

Bella scowled, and got out of Edward's Volvo. Alice laughed again. Bella knocked on the door and almost immediately a _very_ tall boy, taller than that Embry boy I met, but with the same werewolfy look about him. And then there was the _smell_... I felt my face cringe into a scowl and I had to resist killing him right there.

"Bell- oh." his dace turned quickly from the look of hope into a scowl that matched mine. He stiffened. He sniffed. He shook. Then suddenly his face was expressionless.

"Jacob." Bella sighed. I could feel the sadness rolling off her.

"I see that you have brought bodyguards. Was that _his_ idea?" he sneered, his eyes still lifeless. Alice hissed through her teeth.

"Jacob, don't do that. I need to tell you something important. Well, actually, two things." Bella said quietly. Jacob didn't answer, so Bella continued, "Jacob, Victoria has another vampire traveling with her now. It's a boy about our age. And one more thing," Bella stopped then, a silent tear running down her cheek, "Jake, we're leaving Forks. We're all going to London." she had started full on crying at this, and Jacob's face fell, losing its dead mask, and a shudder passed through him and Alice and I immediately tried to pull Bella back, but she wouldn't let us. "Ju-just pretend that we-we were never here, okay?"

"Bella..." the werewolf whispered.

"Jake we've got to go. I'll see y- no. Never mind. I won't. Bye, Jake." Bella continued whispering. And then she silently wrapped her arms around the monstrosity of a boy, and he hugged her back and the way they clung to each other it was apparent that they loved each other, albeit if Bella loved Edward more. By this time I couldn't help it and had to stop breathing. Alice had told me of this trick in one of our Vampires-101 classes, and I needed to try it out. It felt odd at first, not breathing and not going blue, but I got used to it, and I found that since no air molecules were being sucked into my nose, I didn't smell the gross werewolf smell. I was jerked out of my thoughts as Bella said one last thing to Jacob.

"Jake, can you do one thing for me?"

"Anything." he whispered back.

"Smile."

**Sorry for the heartbreaking ending to this chapter, but I thought that was a very nice last line.**

**I'll see you next week. Love to reviewers.**

**Saira QoD  
**


	11. london

**Here we are on chapter eleven!**

**Woo-woo!**

**R+R pleeeeease...**

Soon enough we were on a plane to the London Airport, where we would take a taxi to the house Carlisle had owned for a few centuries, which would be where we would be staying. We had explained that Carlisle had gotten a job offer at a very prestigious school in London, and that I was going home, while we would play off my 'disappearance' by me staying around for two days after they 'left', while they were really just staying in a hotel, and then we would meet up and catch our plane to England. Edward had insisted that Alice take me hunting before we left while the rest of the Cullen's were waiting for the plane to arrive, so as I wouldn't kill the whole plane whilst it was still in the air. That might cause some problematic questions when we arrived.

After that, we got on our plane and found our seats. I was planted in the window seat, Alice was in the middle and Jasper was listening to music in the aisle seat.

Luckily the plane we were on had televisions in the seats.

While I was watching but really paying attention to my TV, Alice's head jolted up from her magazine that she was only half-reading, it was one of those Sky-Mall magazines that no one likes but everyone reads, and her face went still and I realized immediately she was having a vision, so I tapped in.

_Bella, Edward, Alice and I were all standing under umbrellas walking through the rain with ease through a bustling crown, when Edward stops._

"_What is it this time Edward? Have to go to the bathroom?" I mocked._

_It seemed he didn't hear me, or ignored me. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he got in the position to pounce if necessary, but still doesn't look to frightening to humans. "There's another one of us here, in the square. Another vampire" he hissed, lower than any human could be able to hear.  
_

"_What?" Alice hissed._

"_He's here. He's right here." Edward gestured with is head to a boy that looked a little older than us standing about fifty feet away, and flirting with a girl working at a stand offering different kinds of souvenirs from Oxford University, and when his immaculate teeth flashed in the sun, I knew it was true that he was a vampire also._

_But he was... gorgeous. And since me being a vampire, saying that means that he was really, _really_, gorgeous. He was the most beautiful vampire I had ever laid eyes on. Even more so that Rosalie or Edward and that was saying something. He had big red eyes, which I was shocked at for a moment, because that meant that he was no vegetarian vampire, he did the human thing, but he played off his red eyes as being contacts, but that didn't fool us. His hair was dark brown and fell across his face, and every now and then he swept it away from those red eyes with his hand. He was wearing a dark brown leather jacket that was hanging open to reveal a black thermal with a messenger bag slung over one shoulder and jeans with rips at the top and writing down the left leg and Vans. He was wearing Vans. I hadn't seen a pair of Vans on anyone besides myself since I left New York. And they were the classic black and white checkerboard ones too. He also had two lip piercings that I immediately identified as snakebites... He really, really was a man after my own heart... or whatever the vampiric version of that cliché would be._

"_Claudia, does he have any... abilities?" said Edward, faster than any human could hear, and lower for any normal vampire to hear from a long distance._

_I paused a moment and finally said, "No. None that I can tell from here, anyways.__"_

"_Good."_

"_He's going to come over and see us." said Alice, "He just saw us, now here he comes. Remember your manners everyone."_

_The brilliant boy walked over to us through the rain carrying the long black umbrella like a cane, letting his hair and clothes get soaked through with rain. And I have to say that it really was a good look for him. He smiled and raised one eyebrow._

And that's where the vision stopped.

"Claudia? Did you just-" whispered Alice.

"Yes."

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll be having some company in London." I smiled, "And at least he's good-looking."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. He could be with the Volturi." Alice's eyebrows pulled together like they were being stitched by a needle and thread.

"I thought they always went around in those big black cape things though?"

"Only in Volterra, and still only if necessary. It's not exactly the definition of inconspicuous."

"Oh. So he could be gathering... food, then?"

"Yeah. Food." Alice's eyebrows pulled together again for a moment, but then she shrugged and went back to flipping pages.

I shrugged and went back to the window. A moment later a young man only a little older than us came to our seats and asked us if we wanted anything to drink, stuttering the whole way through at our mysterious beauty.

"No, thank you." Alice said grumpily, still thinking of the other vampire in our new home town. The steward turned to me.

"No, thank you, but could I possibly go talk to our friends? They're only sitting a little ways up." I asked sweetly, smiling and using my undeniable charm and beauty to convince him.

"Well, we're not, eh-hem, up to our, uh, maximum height, yet.. uh... ma'am." he stuttered, forgetting words.

"Oh, but I'll be right back, and it's only a few seats up..." I put on my best kicked puppy look and he caved.

"I-I guess you could, but... eh, only for a minute." he tried to regain his composure at the end, but unfortunately, as he was trying to make an impressive, graceful getaway, he tripped on air and went flying. I chuckled under my breath.

"What are you doing?" asked Alice quietly, "Edward most likely already saw it, and so he probably told the rest of them about it."

"Yeah, but I want to ask their opinion about it. I'll be right back." I stepped over Alice and made my way to the aisle, and I saw again the young man trying to help himself up while trying to ignore the snickers of the children in the seats diagonal from him.

I got to the seats the rest of my family had taken and crouched down next to them, marveling at how many people were trying not to stare.

"You saw it, didn't you? The vision?" Edward asked quickly, so that the humans around us couldn't hear.

"Yes. What do you think of it?"

"I'm not sure. He does feed on human blood though, so he might not be our ally." he said shifting the sleeping Bella off his shoulder so he could talk more freely.

"Alice said he might be with the Volturi."

"That is defiantly a possibility." Edward mumbled into Bella's hair, as he knew I could still hear.

Then suddenly Alice appeared by our side. "He's going to be at the house. He didn't know we were coming. Now he does and he just made up his mind to meet us there."

"We're almost there now. How does he know where we live? Is he with the Volturi?" I asked.

"Number one, every vampire who knows anything will know Carlisle, and then all he has to do is look him up in the phone book, and number two, I can't tell. Edward, can you?" I got confused for a moment, Carlisle being in the phone book seemed to be a bit stupid; it would just be that much easier for someone to track him down in that case. but soon again I was preoccupied with the conversation.

"No, he's still too far away. When we land I might be able to read him though."

"Read him?" I asked.

"Read his mind." Edward clarified.

"Ah."

"We are now descending into our final destination, the London airport. Please stay seated and fasten your seatbelts for the remainder of the trip until we are at a full and complete stop." said a too-cheery voice over the speakers, almost like the one flying into Seattle, except this one had an English accent.

"Alice, Claudia, you better get back there, someone's getting angry." he smiled and nodded his head towards a very angry fat man coming our way.

"Kay, well we'll be back there. See you in a bit." Alice spoke quickly to Edward and started down the aisle, I followed and flashed the angry man a brilliant smile filled with my immaculate teeth. He stumbled and I got to my seat before he made it to me.

The rest of the flight passed without obstruction. We landed in the London airport and gathered our bags all the while gathering stares, ten for every bag or so it seemed.

The Cullens led Bella and me to a taxi pick-up shelter, and almost immediately, ten taxis were lined up in front of Rosalie. I wasn't sure if that was because England was really _that_ different from New York, or if it was just Rosalie; there was an equal chance of both. We all loaded into the first three of the cars parked. I was personally in the second with Edward and Bella, and Edward asked the driver quietly to drive us to our new home, and by the look on the driver's face, it was pretty far away, but once Edward had slipped him another bill with a number I didn't catch written on it, I had to guess it was a fairly large number, the driver sped off along with the other two.

It was a rainy and gloomy day, which, as of late, had become my favorites, and I had a hunch that Carlisle had picked this day to travel specifically for the rain. Then I remembered what Alice had said, that the vampire boy would be at the house when we got there. Oh, jesus.

We got to our new home a few minutes later, me still worrying, but the sight of the house sucked all the worries from my mind. The house was gorgeous; an old brick Victorian with a white roof and a single spire, but the memory of the fear that our possible enemy was lurking somewhere inside, _kind of _subtracted from the whole good feeling of it.

Carlisle opened the door silently and whisked in looking around quickly. He came out again and looked at Edward, Alice, Jasper and I. "Edward, Claudia, Jasper, Alice would you be so kind as to see if you can read anyone in there?" he asked softly. We nodded. I checked all three of them, but found no thoughts, no feelings, and saw no one jumping out at us. We all shook our heads.

"Alice's vision must have been wrong in that case." he frowned, but turned and strode into the house.

"Why does everyone think that whatever I see _has_ to happen?!" she glared at Edward and Rosalie. They looked away. "_Well if Alice sees it, then it must be true_." she mocked in Edward's voice perfectly. So perfect, in fact, I thought for a moment that I was hearing wrong.

As I walked in the door, I was convinced that there was no one there, so I relaxed and enjoyed the magnificent house; my new home. As you entered the door, you were immersed in a wall of white and pale wood. I guess the Cullens had a thing for décor en blanche. I walked through the rest of the house in a daze, marveling at the simple pieces of art scattered nicely about. The pieces of art that may have cost more than my life savings, and that was saying a lot.

Carlisle showed me to my new room. It was a very nice off white-yellowy color with a king sized bed in one corner with white painted wrought iron head and foot boards, and a white and yellow calico quilt covering it, just for decoration. One wall was almost completely covered with floor-to-ceiling windows, and two French doors opening up onto a lovely balcony. The doors were open and the thin curtains were swaying in the light breeze. There was also a computer desk with a _very_ nice computer sitting on it, and another wall of almost empty book and CD shelves. I would have to fill those in later. Opposite the bed, there was a gorgeous pale yellow leather couch. I also noticed a white-washed wood vanity with beautiful carvings of an imaginary flower, accompanied by two matching doors; I opened the first to see an empty walk-in closet about the size of a poorer person's bedroom. I walked out and into the next door, which was a bathroom. An _incredibly gorgeously perfectly immaculate_ full bathroom with a tub that looked more like a hot-tub, one of those sinks that look like it came from a commercial, and a shower put in glass, the toilette was plain, but surrounded by all this other beautiful artistry of bathroom equipment, it looked almost _royal_. Well as royal as a toilette can get at least.

I returned to the main room and sat on the couch. It was _really_ comfortable.

"Hello, Claudia." said a figure as he stepped from the balcony, followed by two others. It was the boy from the vision.

**Hehahahahaa!**

**Now this one really is a cliffie. The rest have been faux-cliffies. Well, since Claudia was changed at least, there have been no _real_ cliffies.**

**But now we have one. And I'm happy about it, because I know what will happen next! And you don't! HA!**

**That's one of the perks of being the author, though most of the time I really don't have any much more of an idea than you, the readers, do.**

**Kay. Review. Then wait till next week.**

**See you then, Saira-la.**

**décor en blanche decoration in white, in french by the way.**


	12. the brothers antoinette

**I know, I know, the anxiety of the wait for this, chapter twelve, has made you miserable for the past week,**

**Oh, woe is you...**

**Well, in that case, get reading!!**

**:D**

I could not believe that it was the boy from the dream, and, from the looks of them, his brothers. They all looked almost exactly alike, except they had a bit different hair styles, and a few minor facial differences.

The boy in front who had spoken, the one I had seen, had the long dark hair that fell into his face and covered one eye, and the one on his right had black hair pulled up into a small... oh what to call it... almost as if a Mohawk and a Ducktail had been pushed into a blender and exploded, so a mo-tail, I guess and he had peircings everywhere, and the one on the left, leaning against the doorway had the same silky black hair as the other, but his was not in the Mohawk, it was down, hanging around his face, framing it perfectly. He also did not have the lip piercings, but had one eyebrow instead and was smirking at me with one eyebrow raised.

I screamed bloody murder.

"Claudia! Shut up!" hissed the one in the middle, "We really _don't_ want to alert the authorities, do we?"

I shut up.

"Who the hell are you and _what the fuck are you doing in my room?!_" I whispered menacingly.

"We," the one to the left, still smirking, paused for dramatic effect, "are the brothers Antoinette. And yes we are descendants of the infamous Marie." he bowed a very low bow, and it was quite obvious that they were very _old_ vampires.

"And so why are you in my room?" I pretended not to be impressed by the bow-y-ness.

"Well, we were going to greet you all at the door, but we needed to take a look around, and you surprised us; Dominic did not see you." the one on the left said. So far the mo-tail boy had not spoken.

"What do you mean, he didn't see me?" I squinted my eyes at him.

"Dominic here can see anything that is happening, anywhere, or anything that has already happened." left-man said again, gesturing to the one in the middle, who I guessed was Dominic. "I do believe he is a bit like your Alice to a certain extent."

"A bit." I mused to myself. I put out a silent call to Edward, who I knew would hear me, and smiled at them. "Well, gentlemen, not to be rude, but I must ask you to leave my bedroom now."

"What's the point of calling it a bedroom? It's not like you _use_ the bed... or do you?" asked the one with the mo-tail with a smirk. I got his meaning. I glared at him.

And then Edward was at the door, and crouched down low, ready to pounce if he had to. A low growl echoed from deep in his throat.

"Ah, yes, Edward, glad to meet you, sir." this time all three of the mysterious vampires bowed. I felt snubbed. I frowned. How come only the left one bowed for me?

"What do you want? Are you with the Volturi?" Edward said gruffly. Well, as gruffly as a vampire's velvety voice can get anyways.

"No, not Volturi, we are, as we told your young friend here, the brothers Antoinette, and I have to say, it starts to loose the ring to it after repeating it." Dominic said with a frown.

"What... do... you... want." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Simply, just to greet you and welcome you to the city." he smiled, "Oh, how rude of me! I never got to tell you our names! I am Dominic, and these are my brothers, Victor, and-" he was cut off by a crash followed by a scream downstairs.

Edward and I were down the stairs and on the second floor in the library in a flash. All we saw was the large picture window shattered Bella screaming her head off and pointing at the opposite wall. Thank god she wasn't cut by any of the glass. I heard Edward thinking that he didn't want to relive the birthday incedent. Huh? Oh right.

"Bella! What is it?! What's wrong?!" Edward asked, extremely panicked. Bella was shaking and hyperventilating.

Once Edward took hold of her and calmed her down a little bit, she could speak. "So-someone, they, they shot a-a something through the, the, the window!" Bella's whole body was shaking in fear, "I was standing there," she pointed to a spot in the middle of the window now covered in a large slab of glass, "I was looking outside at the forest, and I thought I saw something move, and then someone shot _that_ through the window!" she started sobbing.

I walked over to a dart that was stuck in the wall she had been pointing at. There was something stuck to it. A note. Someone had sent us a note. A note via dart. I took it off the wall and started reading it.

_Dear Cullens, Miss Swan, and Miss Debeau,  
You may or may not know me, but I know you. I know you all very well.  
I would like to invite you to come to my home to meet my family and me. There will be an All Hallow's Eve costume ball and dinner for everyone, and we would be deeply displeasured if you declined our request._ _I regret the unfortunate way this message had to be delivered, but, alas, it was the only way, as you will realize at the party. If you would like to attend, go to Le Monde park and have Carlisle sit on the second swing from the right on October the thirtieth, and we will give you further instructions from there.  
Until then, J._

"_That_ is why we are here, actually. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. I never thought that they would sink so low." murmured Dominic.

Edward was fairly intrigued by the note at this point, so he picked up Bella and walked to our side, plucked the note from between my fingers and read it. "Who are they?" he asked in a calm voice, though I could tell he was far from calm at the moment.

"They are your enemies. Not the Volturi, not werewolves, but still your enemy. Different vampires. We ourselves are part of a very large secret coven, almost as big as the Volturi, except not with so much history nor guards, for we are the guards ourselves, but we live in secret, and protect other vampires against _them_." said the mo-tail; I still had yet to catch his name.

"Oh. Well that clears things up!" I shrieked sarcastically, Victor chuckled. I snarled at him and stalked away to sit down on a nearby couch, which only made him shake his head at me, in a mocking way.

"So are we allowed to go to this thing, or no?" asked Rosalie, suddenly in the room, followed by the rest of my family.

Victor grinned wildly, "We must be your chaperones."

I frowned at this "How can we trust you?"

"Because of this." Victor shrugged and they all pulled off their shirts. My family all gasped except for Bella, for she was too preoccupied by her hyperventillation, at what was written on their chests. I gasped for something completely different. Hell, three of the most gorgeous vampires possibly in history had just _pulled their shirts off in my library._ But the more important thing, I guess, was that they all had a small tattoo on their chests, the same exact tattoo on each chest.

It was an extremely elaborate script, but in it the words _Servo Silenti Etc Tutus_ were decipherable below a plain black skull.

"What is it?" I asked after getting over the initial shock of the shirtless vampires.

"It is the secret organization we told you of. This is the insignia." commented the mo-tail.

"What does it mean?" I got out of my chair and reached out and touched the skin of the vampire protector named Victor. As I touched his cool skin I felt a shiver travel down my spine, and I looked up into his eyes and felt myself falling into them, being mesmerized. He must have felt it too, because he shook himself out of it and stepped back.

"'Keep the dead safe.'" he whispered to me, enchanting me with his strange power. The next moment he was sitting in another leather chair like the one I had just vacated with his head in his hands.

"And since the _dead, _dead are safe, it's you lot we need to worry about." said Dominic with a smirk.

"How do we know that it's not a fake? Any imposter can get a tattoo." snorted Emmet.

"Turn off the lights." Mo-tail said smugly. Jasper turned and flicked the switch, propelling us into darkness, the only light coming from the almost full moon hovering low outside our broken window, by which we could see perfectly, a la heightened senses, giving our new protectors who were standing in front of it, shirtless, a kind of morbid halo of moonlight bouncing off of broken shards of glass. The tattoos were now sparkling somehow in the darkness. They looked like fallen angels, and in a way that's what they were: angels. They were eternally damned to life of being uncomfortable, cold, dark and shunned, but they helped others like them, redeeming themselves. I was astounded by the sight and the thought.

"I guess we can trust you then." grumbled Edward.

"You doubted us?" asked the mo-tail boy.

"Well, can you blame me? I hear Claudia mentally screaming at me to get up to her room, because there are three strange men talking to her, then I hear Bella scream the minute I leave her side to find out that someone shot something through our window. I had my reasons."

Dominic and mo-tail-boy chuckled, but I was still shocked by the strange creature who was Victor to take any notice of anything at all.

"There is one more thing; with protecting you while you are with them, that also means protecting you from them while you are not, which means that we will be staying here for a while." whispered Victor, getting out of his seat and standing across form me.

"You know," said Alice suddenly, speaking for the first time that night, "you two could pass off for siblings? It's kind of weird." she said this to Victor and me, and Victor frowned.

And then Victor mumbled something that I don't think he meant for me to hear, but I'm pretty sure it included the word incest.

I looked over at him with one eyebrow raised, but he never met my gaze, as he seemed to be suddenly interested in books about crocheting.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. I was still shocked, first because of Victor, and second because of the shock itself. Christian, who I learned was the mo-tail boy, was stationed outside Bella's room, with Edward inside. Dominic was keeping an eye on the rest of my new family, and Victor was babysitting me, because as they explained, whoever was out to get us was especially interested in new vampires, so they had to use extra precaution with me.

I was sitting at my vanity staring at the still unfamiliar refection staring back through the mirror when Victor came into my room.

"Hello, Claudia."

"Hello, Victor."

He paused and looked at me. After a while he said, "You know, has anyone ever told you that you have a very pretty name?"

My head jerked up to look at him. That was the exact line Louis had used when we first met. How did he know about Louis?

"What... did you say?" I whispered.

"I asked if anyone has told you that your name is very pretty." he said, stepping back, looking uncertain, like I could break at any moment, and he didn't want to be close enough to get hit with one of the pieces, but close enough to pick them up.

"How... did you know about... Louis?" I choked.

"Who?"

I eyed him suspiciously. "Louis. He was the one to turn me into this. The first time we met, he said those exact words." I turned my back to him, feeling my face fall.

"I can honestly say that I've never heard of him. And I'm surprised that you remember... before..." he trailed off. Obviously he didn't remember much from his human life.

"What do you remember?" I asked, suddenly being mesmerized again by Victor and wanting to know all about him.

"Well, I don't remember much of my human life, but I know what Dominic saw when he looked into our past. My brothers and I were born in Salem, Massachusetts in the late 1600's, 1686 to be exact, we were triplets you see, and we lived a fairly happy life until the witch trials started. Our father died when we were too young to remember him, so we never thought anything of it, but in 1706, when we turned twenty, our mother was tried for witchcraft for supposedly killing our father. She was burned at the stake in front of our eyes. She was innocent, after all, who really believes in those horror stories?" he gave a small half-smile to the window, which he was looking out, "After that we all decided to run away before they decided that we were next in line and would have inherited said witchcraft. We traveled through the forests on no trials in particular, just trying to get to New York, and on the way, we stumbled into a vampire. He was in need of company, for he had been around for much, much longer than us, and he was a little insane. He selfishly turned us into what we are now, and we stayed in New York for a while, but then, maybe in the twenties, he fell in love with a girl at a hospital he worked at, and she was about to die on the hands of another vampire, so he turned her into a vampire also, but the one who wanted her in turn killed him. He had been part of the Society, also, and he had introduced us into it, but he didn't even live long enough to see us through it. We have been training since then, and just now we are ready, and we have been assigned to you and your family. Now, what's your story?"

I gasped, "I am so sorry."

"No need. It was too long ago, and right now, what I am really interested in is you, Claudia. I must say, that whatever you have been doing to me to make me feel like this, don't stop." he frowned after he said the last words, like he hadn't realized what he said had been true until he said it, but the more important thing was, he was flirting with me! The last person to flirt with me had been Louis before he 'disappeared'.

I told him the story of my life and by the time I had finished, Victor was sitting next to me on the bench of my vanity. I felt strangely comfortable around him, like I was safe, but not only safe, but interesting. He made everything that came out of my mouth sound like breaking news, and he treated it as such. We talked for hours and hours, and we didn't even notice when the sun came filtering through the curtains to see us, bathing us in its light, making us sparkle.

Suddenly, right when I was in the middle of a sentence and least expecting it, something happened.

Victor leaned towards me and pressed his stony soft lips to mine.

**Well you were all expecting it, right?  
**

**And sorry it's moving so fast, I just can't help that I have so many ideas, and I can't wait to write them out. Sometimes, having an hyperactive imagination really really sucks.**

**Anyways, see you all next week, review please.**

**I love you all, saira.**


	13. hunting

**Chapterrrrrrrr THIRTEEN!!**

**Haha, yay!**

**Lucky thirteen!**

**Now back to the more important chain of events unfolding in front of us...**

The whole concept shocked me to the bone.

The last person I had kissed was Louis, and that had been long before I even knew vampires existed.

After I realized this I kissed Victor more feverishly, not holding back. We went on like this for a while, but nothing more than kissing happened; we knew our limits. We also knew that we were currently sitting in a house full of vampires who could tell exactly what we were doing and what was going through our minds while we were doing it.

The next moment, I heard Edward leave his and Bella's room, and I heard him say something quietly to Christian. And then I heard the knock on the door, interrupting us.

"I- uh... hold on a minute!" I yelped, pushing Victor away and jumping up, straightening my hair and shirt. I hissed at Victor to go out on the deck and pretend that he had been there the whole time, "Okay! I'm done, come in." I was in a flash on one of my couches, pretending to read a book which I realized at the last moment was upside down, so I flipped it just as Edward turned the doorknob.

Edward opened the door a crack and put his head in, "Is everything okay in here?"

Victor walked in the door, back into my room as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, as if there hadn't been two almost-strangers that had just started talking and then started kissing at all. I inwardly scowled at his ability to be inconspicuous.

"Everything's fine. Victor is just watching for any more lone dart-with-conspiracy-note shooters. We're okay in here... though, I am a bit thirsty." I wanted out of this room, I turned to Victor, "Am I allowed out of the room yet? Or is there a scary new-vampire killer waiting out there in the hall, ready to shoot me with a dart with another conspiratorial note attached?"

He laughed in spite of me mocking him, "Yes, you are allowed out. I'm sorry, but I will have to accompany you." he didn't look sorry at all. I frowned.

"Do you want Alice or Rosalie to go with you?" Edward asked. Not to me, he didn't ask me, he asked my _babysitter_. Why would he ever ask _me_, the one who actually needed to go? No. Whay would he ever do that.

"No, we'll go alone." said Victor. My frown deepened.

"Okay, well, I'll see you two later then." Edward smiled politely and left the room.

"What the hell?" was all I said as soon as I was sure that Edward was out of hearing distance, and I kept my thoughts to a minimum.

"What the hell, what?" asked Victor, turning away, once again, as if nobody had been kissing in here for quite a long time.

"You know what I mean. You _kissed_ me!" I hissed.

"I do believe that it was you who did most of the kissing, and that you, my dear, are delusional." he chuckled.

"Why you hypocritical little..." I trailed off, and calmed down, "I most defiantly did not kiss you. I was in the middle of a sentence, and _your lips_ cut me off!"

"Okay, maybe I helped, but it was mostly you. Here, you'll need shoes." he said as he handed me my blue shoes, I paused a moment, looking at them, remembering Louis, but then I remembered Victor and got back into the conversation.

"Oh, no! I did not! And I'm not wearing those."

"Oh, yes! You did! Why not?"

"Because _those_ aren't my hunting shoes." I pouted.

"Shall we go?" asked Victor, offering his arm for me to take.

"Shall we go where?" I gave Victor my best incredulous look; the one that I knew was good, because I had practiced it in the mirror when I was fifteen.

"Out to dinner?" he reminded me, though really I didn't need reminding, I just didn't want to be alone with Victor any more that absolutely necessary.

"Oh, that." I _was_ really thirsty though... "But isn't it too light out? It's almost noon?" I saw him raise his eyebrows at me, and knew that he knew I was trying to find a way out, "_Fine_, hold on, let me get my boots." I sighed and reached into my suitcase and revealed a pair of white hunting boots spattered with blood of various animals and mud of various places.

He took my arm and I rolled my eyes as he led me out. "You know I _can_ walk by myself. I've been able to for almost sixteen years now."

"And I've been able to for almost three hundred and twenty years. I think I can do it better." he retorted with a smirk.

"What is it like to live for that long?" I asked.

"Boring." he laughed.

"No, seriously. What is it like?"

"It's... hard, to see everyone you begin to love just die and to know that you never can. I've had seventeen wives, all of whom I had to leave before they noticed that I was not aging at all."

"Damn."

"No pun intended, I assume."

"Huh? Oh, right... yeah no puns..." I laughed. We went on with this banter until we got to the forest and started hunting. I stopped in my tracks when I smelled a group of teenagers, maybe a year or so younger than me, in the woods with some beer and drugs.

I heard laughing, and knew that I should stop, I should have forced myself not to go after them, but I crept into the group and watched all the laughter stop and the unknowing fear set into their eyes as they one by one turned to stare at me, glittering in the now slowly lowering sun. Just then I smiled, but it was short lived, as I saw another figure approaching on their other side, Victor was now stepping into the small clearing, on their blind side, I was too busy getting a hold of Alice's premonitions and seeing it to realize that what I saw was happening in front me. Victor had one hand over one of the teenager's mouths and one holding the young boy's arms down, and then one of his friends looked his way at the sound of the rustling leaves on the ground. I saw the incomprehension in the other girl's eyes and then the fear as Victor's teeth began to sink into his skin, and then the girl let out the loudest most terrifying bloodcurdling scream I had ever heard. The rest were immediately pulled into a frenzy of panic and fear, and I smelled the fresh, warm, tempting, lovely blood and I lost control. I don't remember much of what happened next, my instincts were too much in control for consciousness to break through. All I know is that when I woke up from my trance like state of feeding, there were fifteen teenage bodies lying on the ground, little did we know at the time that there was a sixteenth hidden in the woods, bitten, but not dead.

"Oh, dear god. What have I done?" I muttered into my hands which were cupped to my mouth in horror.

Victor came to my side and knelt down, and pulled my hands from my frightened face so I could see his equally frightened one, "This is our nature, Claudia. We are supposed to do this. We are not supposed to live off of animals. Carlisle expects too much of you, darling."

"But, I'm not... I don't want to disappoint him-them. They have all taken good care of me, they took me in they told me about vampires in the first place. I can't... betray them, like this." but I knew that it _was_ what we were supposed to do. It just felt right, tasted right. It had tasted even better than I had expected it to. It had been the best taste ever to pass through my lips.

Victor opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again; he was just as disappointed in me as I was. We sat in the silence, each pondering what would happen next, and if Edward and Alice and already known and told everyone else. We must have sat there for hours. But then a whimpering sound came from beyond the leaves in the forest. Out heads shot up and I sprang to my feet, going to investigate, though Victor tried to stop me. I thought quickly and used Edward's mind reading to see if there was anything there. There was.

There was a little girl, younger than the rest, maybe about fourteen struggling to get away all the wile in excruciating pain, I used Dominic's ability to look into the past, it was the same sensation as Alice's, except, I knew for sure that what I was seeing had happened.

"_Minerva, go to bed, you stupid little..." said a boy that I recognized as the first boy to be killed._

"_But I want to come, Leo! You said I could go with you and your friends this time!" said the fourteen year old girl, Minerva, who was now lying in agony in the forest._

"_No, next time. Here, I'll friggin give you money. Will money help? Good god I'm not rich enough to do this every time you want to go anywhere. Here. Here it is. Happy? Now go to BED!!"_

_Next I saw Leo go through his bedroom window, and Minerva sneak through after him, little to his knowledge. I saw he follow him all the way to the spot where we were now, and I saw her hide in the bushes. The next thing I knew I heard the scream of the girl who saw her friend. Leo, Minerva's brother, had been bitten by Victor. I tried to block out the next few minutes, but I couldn't. I saw Victor and I massacring the children, and to my horror I saw myself bite Minerva who had tried to run away, but evidently I had not finished her off, she was still alive, and slowly turning into a vampire._

I gasped as I came out of the vision.

"What is it, Claudia?" asked Victor, worried.

"There's a little girl in there right now, turning into a vampire herself. I bit her. Oh god. Look what I have done. What do we do now?" I whimpered as Victor went into the bushes and bent down to pick up Minerva.

"We take her home."

"To _her_ home? What, no!" I yelped.

"Not her home, yours. Ours. Lets go." Victor started to walk into the forest.

"How will we explain to... them?" Had he just said ours?

"I will. Don't you worry. Go." he nodded his head to the forest, telling me to hurry up.

I headed into the forest, dreading the return home.

**So what will happen next?**

**Seriously, I have no clue.**

**Well, actually, by the time you all read this, I will have a lot of a clue, since I am writing this on November 12.**

**Yeah I write early.**

**It's called planning ahead.**

**Love to you all... tata.**


	14. addition

**Okay I'm going to sip the cutesy chit-chat and skip right to the point.**

**Read the damn chapter. Haha... damn. No pun intended...**

We got to the house a few minutes later, and Victor led the way into the door holding the writhing form of Minerva. I felt horrible for the poor girl; she had barely entered her teen years. And now she would be forced to live ten thousand lives of eighth or ninth grade. She had an eternity of being a fourteen year old. She had been swiftly broken away from her life, and was now being ushered painfully into another.

"What in the hell?" gasped Rosalie as we almost ran into the dinning room.

"Long story, Rose. We'll tell you when we tell everyone else. Now go get Carlisle." I told Rosalie quickly while trying to restrain Minerva from hurting herself if possible, and when I looked back up and Rosalie had still not moved, I yelled "GO!"

The next moment, Rosalie flew in again, this time accompanied by Carlisle and Edward, and a few moments later, Bella was peeking her head in too. "Claudia, what happened? What did you do?" whispered Carlisle in shock and horror.

"I bit her. We will tell you the entire story later, but now, is there anything we can do to save her?" said Victor, coming to my rescue.

"How long since she was bitten?"

"About three hours."

"Then there is nothing we can do. She will become a vampire like one of us. Put her in the spare room on the third floor."

"Jesus, how many spare rooms do you _have_ here?" I wondered out loud.

"Enough to accompany a certain amount of vampires and their mistakes." said Carlisle with a certain amount of venom in his tone as he walked out the door. I gaped for a moment. I had never heard Carlisle be anywhere near mean or angry, but now he was both.

"Oh god!" yelped Esme as she, Alice, Emmett and Jasper walked in to see what all the fuss was about. "Claudia, what happened?"

"You will all find out together, and now is not the time." Victor said again.

"She asked Claudia, not you." said Alice quietly, I would thank her later for that.. Victor was about to say something but I covered his mouth with my hand.

"I bit her." I said and then I walked away, completely ignoring Esme and Rosalie's continuously streaming questions, and I made my way to my bedroom, and locked the door to make sure that everyone knew I needed alone time.

I was up in room, just thinking about everything that had happened. First, I thought my boyfriend had died. Then I traveled up to Forks to exact revenge. The same day I arrived, I found out that vampires _do_ actually exist, and that my not-as- such dead boyfriend is one of them. After that, I got myself and Bella bitten. Because of my new vampiric tendencies, the whole lot of us had to move to _England_, and I was the reason Bella and I had to leave everything that mattered to each of us behind. In England we met three ancient vampires that were supposed to protect us from other vampires, who evidently, didn't really like us all too much. Whilst being protected by said vampires, I bit a young girl, who was currently lying in a strange bed, writhing in the terror and pain of becoming what I was. This was fabulous for my mental stability. I was surprised that I hadn't had a mental breakdown yet.

Three days passed and I still hadn't left my room. To tell the truth, I was ashamed of myself. I knew that no matter what Victor had said, he too was ashamed of me. I could feel it when he came into my room to check on me, which he did in a routine, every twelve hours. The first three times he tried to start up a conversation, but I would shoot it down, and once I didn't even respond at all, and after that he didn't even try anymore.

On the third day around seven at night, Victor came in again.

"Minerva is going to wake up any minute now, and Carlisle wants you down to see her. He thinks that you should be the one to explain to her what happened." he said and I nodded in response, and Victor closed the door softly.

I understood that this was Carlisle's way of punishing me, by making me tell her that I was the one who made her become one of us. For a moment, I wished that someone had made Louis tell me this, too, but then I realized that the last thing I deserved right now was to want revenge.

I got out of my chair that I had moved in front of the balcony doors so I could see outside while I was moping, and I left my room and made my way down the hall to Minerva's room. I had never noticed before that this house was so big; the halls seemed to go on forever until I got to the one that Alice was standing outside of, waiting for me.

Alice smiled a sad smile and said, "Claudia, are you ready?"

"No, but I'll go anyways." I replied. Alice nodded as she opened the door for me. Seated inside were Edward and Bella sitting on a couch, and standing beside them were the brothers. Minerva was lying peacefully on the bed, looking like she was asleep, though I knew that she was most likely only unconscious. She would never really sleep again.

I sat down on a small chair next to Minerva's bed and waited for what seemed like hours, though when I checked the clock, only a few minutes had passed since I had walked in.

I took the time to really look at her, as I had not had the chance to when she was transforming. She had light brown wavy hair that fell around her face and shoulders and dead white skin. She was wearing a black teeshirt with a white band name that I didn't recognize and black jeans that had zippers up from the heel to her knees, and bright pink converse.

Finally Minerva opened her new black eyes. I wasn't ready for this, but I knew I had to be anyways. A look of sheer panic crossed her face as she bolted up in bed and looked around, most likely wondering who the hell we were and what the fuck she was doing here. She was. She said so.

"Minerva, I need you to clam down." I said quietly.

"I'll ask you again; where the _fuck_ am I and who the _fuck_ are you?"

"Minerva, I need you to calm down, and then I will be able to answer your questions."

I took her silence and slowed breathing as a "Yes"

"Minerva, I know that this will come as a shock to you, but you are not human anymore. You have been bitten by someone, and now you are like us. Minerva, we are not humans, we drink blood." there was no need to tell her that _I_ was the one doing the biting yet.

"You have got to be kidding me. Vampires aren't real."

I sighed. I was hoping not to have to use the V-word yet. "Yes, Minerva, they are real, and you are one of us now."

"No. You are just kidding me. This is all a joke. I know! Leo has had some of his school friends play a trick on me. Well, haha, the trick isn't working. Leo! The joke is over! I caught you! Leo, come out now, it's all over!" I could hear the panic in her voice rise when Leo did not in fact come out, "LEO! Get out here! It's not _funny_ anymore! LEO!" Minerva got up out of the bed and started searching around the room for her brother who was not there and would never be anywhere again but the deep pit of a grave Victor had dug for him and his friends. She opened doors that connected with closets and tore the handle off of one door, which she took almost three minutes staring at the broken and crushed door knob in her grasp. After that she took off in a frenzy, so fast that no human would have been able to see her, and whenever she got close to Bella, Edward would always shield her until she had ran off again.

I followed her into the hall, where she was still shouting frantically for her brother, whom she was starting to realize was not there at all. "LEO! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! GET OUT HERE! LEO!" Finally after almost an hour, she collapsed in the middle of the fourth floor hallway, shaking like a leaf. I cautiously walked over to her shaking form, lying sprawled on the floor. For a moment, I stood above her, watching in terror her fragile-looking form, that really was not very fragile anymore. I sat down beside her and placed my hand on her back, which she promptly shrugged off, and I got up to leave, but her hand whipped out and caught my pant leg..

"Don't leave me alone." she whispered, looking up at me with sad, lonely eyes.

"I don't plan on leaving you, Minerva." I whispered back, and I sat back down and sat with her.

**Everybody say "awwww..." **

**Yeah I know, another OC. Shutup  
**

**In my head right now I have at LEAST two more... so in total there will be at least seven OC's of mine... wow. I told you I have a hyperactive imagination..  
**

**Review please. I'll love you forever if you're nice  
**

**Till next week, Saira, QoD**

**p.s. Oh an I'm starting to outline a new twilight fic... oooo... what about you say? You'll have to wait and see! **


	15. costumes

**Y'know, methinks I shall just do away with all the mindless chit chatter at the beginning of chapter, as to not distract you from the story itself. So, yeah. But anyways, please review, even if you dont like the story AT ALL, feedback would be welcome.  
**

**Read on.**

After two weeks of keeping Minerva locked inside the house for fear that she would harm herself or other people, though it would be very hard to harm herself, it could be done, as Carlisle said, we remembered that we were supposed to attend the mysterious costume party, and the RSVP date, if you could call it that, was in two days.

"So, are we going?" asked Alice.

"Yes, but we are going to have to get backup to protect _all ten_ of you." said Dominic pointedly.

"Who?" asked Victor.

"Ivy and Mary of course." grinned Dominic again. Christian smiled, and Victor just rolled his eyes.

"Who are they?" I asked, while grabbing Minerva away from the door as she was trying to catch a squirrel outside, and Carlisle didn't approve of killing animals that would have not much affect on our thirst.

"Ivy and Mary are the two women in our league that Dom and Christian have been lusting after for almost eighty years; they don't shut up about them." Victor grimaced.

"You know that you're just jealous. And admit it; Ivy is hot." Christian laughed. Victor snorted.

"Mary is better..." said Dominic dreamily.

"You guys are so cute." smiled Alice as she walked into the room, laughing to herself.

"Anyway," Rosalie almost yelled, getting everyone back on track, "What is with this party?"

"Um, basically, it is a costume party hosted by vampires, and we will be the guests of honor. But I have to warn you, besides our hosts, we will be the only ones of our kind there."

"So we have free reign?" asked Minerva excitedly, her eyes immediately lighting up at the thought of human blood.

"_Minerva!_" I scolded. "You know the rules; no humans."

"That didn't stop you, did it?" she said with mocking humor and a sneer. I gave her my best snarl, and she jumped and looked back at Dominic.

"Costume party?" Alice's head popped into the doorway, "Does that mean we get go-"

"Shopping, yes." said Edward with a smile.

"Yes!" squealed Alice at the same time as a low "No..." came from Bella's mouth as her head fell back against Edward's chest.

The next day, Alice, Rosalie, Minerva and I were packed into one of Rosalie's cars, making our way to a very nice shopping area, as Rosalie and Alice had affirmed. Esme had opted to stay home with the boys who had really not wanted to go shopping much. This was Minerva's first time out of the house besides going hunting once or twice. I was quite worried that she might attack someone, but everyone was reassuring me that I was let out the day after and I was fine, but then again, Minerva was younger... they ignored that.

"So where are we going?" asked Minerva.

"Well, first we need to figure out what we are going to be. Minerva, any thoughts for your costume?" asked Alice.

"I was thinking a porcelain doll. That's what I wanted to be last year, I think... but I think we couldn't do it because we never had much money..." Minerva had a harder time remembering her human life than I did, and she often got frustrated by that fact.

"Porcelain doll it is then!" Alice said, and after a moment of thought, she added, "Okay I know where we are going!"

A moment later thanks to Alice's illegal and insane speeds, we were inside a little store that specialized in ready-to-wear designer dresses. After we all had one option for Minerva, she was left to pick one of them for herself, and after almost an hour she settled on a seven hundred dollar light pink silk empire dress with puffy sleeves and a square neck, a pair of six hundred dollar black lace up mid-calf Victorian leather boots, a black velvet four-hundred-seventy dollar clutch, and a three hundred and ten dollar rose necklace with three strands of pearls and crystals hanging off of thee silver rose. Alice figured she wouldn't really need white face paint because of obvious reasons.

Next up was Bella, who insisted that she would go as herself, or at the very least, something cheap, but Alice and Rosalie talked her into going as a zombie Bride, and she gave in, because they told her that it would only make sense that her and Edward go as a dead couple, and she could use the dress for her own wedding, but they told me once Bella was out of hearing range that that was _never_ going to happen; of course they were buying a new one. Bella, or rather Alice, picked out a gorgeous eight thousand dollar off-white sleeveless knee-length dress with black lace flowers along the hem and up to the neck, though they refused to tell Bella the price, and pair of six hundred dollar black platform wedge sandals with wood detailing on the back and sides. She refused to get even a new purse, though she was persuaded to at least use one of Rosalie's old viels.

After Bella was done, Rosalie went to gather her costume, which was to be an angel. Figured. She ended up with an silver metallic six-thousand dollar brocade print dress with an v neck and a trail, a pair of five hundred dollar silver dual-buckled flats, a velvet envelope silver clutch that cost six hundred and sixty dollars, a one hundred sixty dollar skull necklace just to be satirical, and to top it off, a pair of seventy dollar angel wings from some party store.

Alice had decided to be an alien, and she picked out a three thousand dollar black sequined dress with a large bow on the shoulder by , a pair of thousand dollar black super-shiny boots, a thousand dollar woven clutch, dangling earrings for two-twenty five, and a white bracelet with colored stones that was two hundred sixty-six dollars and purple contacts that stood out perfectly against her hair and pale face.

I was the last to go. I had decided earlier on that I should go as an American vampire, and after all the others throwing miscellaneous items of vampiric clothing over the top of the dressing room door at me, and then forcing me out to model and debate for about ten minutes each, I finally settled on a four thousand dollar blood red velvet balloon sleeved v-necked dress with black lace flowers over white meshing on the neck and down the back, I also got a pair of Victorian mid-calf lace up boots with black lace over the top edge that cost nine hundred and ten dollars, a nine hundred ninety dollar black clutch bag with some goat type figures for clasps, and a two hundred dollar green and gold serpent bracelet with an amber stone detailing on the head, and to top it off, we bought a pair of ten dollar vampire fang caps from Hot Topic.

On top of all that we also got Esme a costume as a Queen with a five thousand dollar gold Japanese print v-neck dress, a pair of five hundred dollar pumps with a mermaid brooch on the toe, and a four hundred dollar necklace with a turquoise stone framed by gold detailing, a gold leather clutch with a stone brooch in the center for one thousand dollars, and to top it off, a three hundred dollar diamond tiara.

Alice decided that we would each pick out a costume for one of the boys, which left me in the awkward position of should I buy something for Victor, or not? I finally decided not to; he was a big boy he could pick out his own costume, and Alice assigned Minerva and me to get one for Carlisle. By the time we were done, Carlisle would be a king to go with Esme's queen, Jasper, another alien, Emmett would be a Greek god, and Edward was going as the dead groom to Bella's bride.

All in all, I think that we were pretty well stocked clothing-wise for the occasion.

**So how did you like it?  
**

**And seriously people, I'm seeing a fair amount of hits, but not many reviews... so get crackin!  
**

**And I'll see all you wonderful people next week  
**

**Love, QoD **


	16. AN sorry

mmkay... so if, in fact, anyone cares, chapter sixteen will not be up this week b/c i recently got a new computer, and all my chapters were saved there, and i emailed them all to myself, but accidentally emailed SIX instead of SIXTEEN...

dammit.

oh well, i'll see you next week (hopefully) with chapter 16.

-qod


	17. AN losers

**sorry again for not having the new chapter up, but as I dont think I'll be getting it anytime soon, I'm going to take a break from Black Sun to work on other things, such as some poetry and a story-maybe-novel tentatively called Solophobia, which means fear of the sun. **

**Yeah but I know now that almost no one is reading this anyways cough18hitsonlastchaptercough but the thing is,**

**I**

**don't**

**care.**

**hehe!**

**and I'm not so sure I love you all anymore, seeing the aformentioned hits, but hehe I think I'm just doing this for myself now!!**

**oh and heartless little vampire. but that doesnt really matter cause shes my beta anyways.**

**okay im done.**

**tata now.**


End file.
